Creo que te conozco
by Road1985J2
Summary: Wincest. Un ritual mortal en New York, Dean y su compañero Nick lo están invesgtiando. Tras una noche increible para Dean, este intenta recordar quien ha sido su amente, tal vez el mensaje del joven abogado Sam, le ayude
1. Chapter 1

Le despertó el sonido de su móvil, "Rock of ages" sonaba con la misma fuerza e intensidad de siempre; pero después de la intensa noche que había tenido, no le hacía ninguna gracia el ruido. Cogió el teléfono y miró a quien tenía que gritar por haberle despertado y haberle recordado que tenía una tremenda resaca.

"Nick" ponía en el nombre, como no podía ser de otro modo.

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres a estas horas de la mañana?"

"Dean, si te importa mucho dejar de hacer el capullo, sería una buena idea que te pasarás de una vez por la comisaría."

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Llegas media hora tarde, pero no te preocupes compañero, le he dicho al jefe que te encontrabas mal y que llegarías una hora más tarde." Dean escuchó con atención, pese a que el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar con soltura. "Espero que la noche haya al menos, merecido la pena."

"Voy para allá ahora mismo, no te preocupes."

Dean se levantó de un salto. Cada vez que salía una noche y se levantaba al día siguiente con un dolor de cabeza como el de aquel día; Dean se prometía a si mismo que lo volvería a hacer, que no saldría de bares entre semana, que se volvería alguien sensato y responsable; pero la siguiente vez todo volvía a comenzar otra vez, el alcohol y la gente desconocida, perder varias horas de lo que había ocurrido y despertarse en la cama al día siguiente como le hubieran pegado una paliza.

Miró a su alrededor, ya no sabía cuantas veces había dicho que cambiaría la decoración, aunque más apropiado sería decir que tendría que empezar a poner algo de decoración, porque desde que vivía allí, al salir de la academia, en lo último que se había preocupado, era en lo que podía poner en las paredes o las fotos que podrían decorar las estanterías.

Una hoja de papel doblada sobre la mesilla llamó su atención. Lo cogió y desdobló con cuidado y curiosidad a partes iguales.

"Sigo teniendo curiosidad por tu historia, pero tengo irme al bufete, nos vemos más tarde. Llámame." Le seguía un número de teléfono que Dean no había visto nunca y que por más que lo intentaba no consiguió reconocerlo. Ya tendría tiempo más adelante, cuando no llegara tarde al trabajo.

"_Hora de marcharse al trabajo." _

Se dio una ducha, con agua fría para despertarse por fin, no se molestó en afeitarse siquiera, además las chicas de la comisaría le decían que la barba de dos días le hacía todavía más atractivo; no es que fuera un hombre vanidoso, pero no le importaba recibir algún piropo de vez en cuando, o varios a lo largo del día.

Se puso una camiseta negra y eligió rápidamente entre las dos primeras camisas que vio. Cogió las llaves del coche y bajó a la calle. Allí estaba el amor de su vida, su chica, como él siempre lo llamaba, el Impala del sesenta y siete de su padre. Desde que su padre, John se lo había dado al cumplir los veinte años, Dean lo había cuidado como si fuera su bien más preciado y ante la más mínima mancha o raya, lo llevaba al taller.

No tardó ni veinte minutos en llegar al trabajo, aunque si alguno de los guardias de tráfico de Manhatan, no haría más que ponerle multas, pero prefería eso, antes que la bronca podría echarle su jefe por llegar tarde; todo temía al jefe Singer, aunque en el fondo Dean sabía que se trataba de un buen hombre, las pocas veces que habían hablado en privado o fuera del trabajo o en privado en la mesa de un bar, el hombre le había dicho que le llamara Bobby y que le apreciaba, Dean creía que como un hijo.

"Dichosos los ojos." La voz de Nick le devolvió a la realidad, al mismo tiempo le lanzó una mirada a Dean hacía el despacho del comisario.

Nada más entrar en al comisaría, se encontró con su compañero Nick, su mejor amigo desde la academia y la única pareja con la que había investigado, se conocían perfectamente, una mirada significaba más que una conversación entera y de la misma forma, la sonrisa que Dean vio en los labios, le dijo que se había metido en problemas.

"Winchester." El comisario Singer salió de su despacho dando un grito. Todos se levantaron de sus escritorios, pues todo el mundo temía al comisario. "¿Se te han pegado las sábanas? Venga muchacho a trabajar, que ya tenéis un caso entre manos y ese tío puede volver a matar si no lo paramos."

"¿Asesino?"

"Eso es Winchester, asesino, ya ha matado a una chica y espero no tener que ver que mata a otras chicas más. Así que espero no hacerte hecho madrugar demasiado y puedas rendir lo suficiente. ¡Vamos todos trabajar!"

El comisario volvió a entrar en su despacho y durante un segundo la comisaría se quedó en completo silencio, los policías miraron a Dean y algunos sonrieron con malicia, estaban tan acostumbrados a escuchar aquellas broncas, que se las tomaban en tono de guasa.

"Vamos al coche y te cuento el caso por el camino." Nick le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se encaminó al coche.

Dean lo siguió, pensando en la nota que había en su dormitorio aquella mañana. Así que se había acostado con alguien la noche anterior, pero no se acordaba quien era; aunque al menos lo habían pasado bien. Por la noche, cuando terminara el turno llamaría a aquella persona y volverían a quedar, pero lo primero era el caso que Nick y él tenían entre manos.

No le gustaba nada el coche de Nick, resultaba una antigualla, que poco tenía que ver con los coches que le gustaban a él, pero a su compañero le daba igual que tipo de coche era, con tal que anduviera y fuera útil en las persecuciones por la cuidad, Nick tenía suficiente.

"De verdad, tío, ¿Por qué no te cambias de coche de una vez? Además, con esa gabardina que siempre llevas, pareces Colombo, ¿Algún día vas a decidir a actualizarte? Vivimos en el siglo XXI."

"Dean esta gabardina me la regaló mi padre, que sabes que fue mejor policía de esta comisaría, hasta que desapareció, necesito llevarla siempre conmigo, al igual que el coche, para recordar que mi padre todavía sigue ahí."

Nick bajó la mirada; sus ojos azules siempre se entristecían al pensar en el padre que había perdido como si nada, que un día había desaparecido sin dar señales de vida y que no esperaba volver a ver nunca.

"Bueno, no te pongas así, que sólo me estaba metiendo contigo. Venga, lo siento tío." Dean le dio un nuevo golpe en el hombro y se metió en el coche; esperó a que su compañero subiera y puso en marcha el coche.

"Además, ya verás como tarde o temprano tu padre aparece, no ha podido marcharse así como así."

"Eso espero Dean."

La radio del coche interrumpió su conversación. El hombre al que buscaban, del que Dean todavía no sabía nada, había sido visto no muy lejos de la comisaría desayudando.

"Será cabrón." Dijo Nick. "Vamos arranca, no podemos dejar que se marche otra vez."

Dean arrancó y un momento más tarde se volvió hacia su compañero.

"Vale, que tal si me pones un poco al día sobre lo que ha hecho ese tío."

"Se trata de un tipo despreciable, si hubieras visto las fotos de cómo dejó a esa pobre chica. Estaba totalmente desangrada y parecía que ese tipo estaba siguiendo algún tipo de ritual o algo así. No sabría que decírte. Sólo te puedo asegurar que está completamente loco y que no voy a dejar que ponga las manos encima a otra pobre chica."

Dean continuó preguntándole a su compañero.

"¿Has dicho ritual? ¿Qué clase de ritual?"

"No lo se, pero había muchos símbolos, todavía no he tenido tiempo de investigarlos, pero estoy seguro que te gustaría echarles un vistazo, a ti te encantan todas esas cosas raras."

"Sobrenaturales." Dijo Dean al mismo tiempo que daba un volantazo al coche.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que son sobrenaturales y no "raras" como tu dices, porque todo eso es completamente real, bueno puede que no todo, pero muchas de las cosas que hemos archivado…"

"Dean ¿de verdad crees en todas esas historias? La mayoría no son más que leyendas, con suerte y en el peor de los casos son locuras de gente que se aburre y quiere tener un poco de fama."

Dean bufó con fuerza, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Algún día le demostraría a su amigo que tenía razón, algún día Nick se daría cuenta que no todo eran cuentos e historias, que había cosas que estaban más allá del conocimiento humano. Sólo esperaba que ese caso no fuera una de esas realidades, porque de tratarse de un verdadero ritual, sin duda aquella primera chica muerta no sería la última.

- o -

Sam entró en su apartamento. Le gustaba realmente aquel lugar, pues era lo más parecido a un hogar que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Durante sus años en la universidad, tan sólo había pensado en sacar buenas notas y ser el mejor de la clase de derecho.

Apenas había estado con chicas, pues no era su mayor prioridad ligar, a diferencia del comportamiento que tenían el resto de sus compañeros, que siempre estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Tal vez ahora se sintiera un poco mal por ese comportamiento tan abstraído, pues ahora no tenía pareja, no tenía a nadie que le esperara al volver a casa y le diera un beso de bienvenida. Pero no le parecía demasiado mal, pues al menos al abrir la puerta, alguien si que se sentía feliz de verle.

"Hola Bones." El muchacho se agachó frente al labrador que se había acercado y le olisqueaba la mano en busca de comida. "¿Ya tienes hambre? Espera que voy a preparar el desayuno para los dos."

Dejó el maletín sobre el sofá y se fue al dormitorio para ponerse ropa limpia, no le gustaba nada ir al bufete con la misma ropa del día anterior, sobretodo para evitar las habladurías de sus compañeros. Se dio una ducha rápida, bien caliente, como a él siempre le gustaba, tanto que los cristales del espejo terminaban por empañarse.

Se puso un traje limpio, como de costumbre dejó de lado las corbatas y volvió al salón, donde su mejor amigo le esperaba para tomar un buen desayuno. Un momento antes, comprobó el teléfono móvil, no había llamadas. Tampoco esperaba recibir una llamada tan pronto, tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera levantado todavía. Tan sólo esperaba que pese a la resaca, su amante de la noche anterior, se acordara de él, porque sin duda Sam, se iba a acordar durante mucho tiempo.

Desayunó rápido, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de ir a la oficina y dejó el bol de agua y comida preparados para Bones. El perro no tardó en acercarse, oler su comida y comenzar a comer. Sam le acarició la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse de vuelta al buffete.

Una vez en el coche, justo antes de arrancar, tomó la decisión; ya había perdido demasiadas opciones de estar con alguien, por miedo, por vergüenza o simplemente porque el trabajo había sido demasiado importante para él. así decidió cometer una tremenda locura.

Cogió el móvil y escribió el mensaje más atrevido de toda su vida.

"Lo de anoche fue genial, Dean, llámame por favor, quiero volver a verte. Espero que te acuerdes de mi. Sam."

Lo mandó sin pensar, aunque un momento más tarde ya se había arrepentido, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahora ya sólo quedaba esperar, con el corazón en un puño, a que su amante todavía se acordara de él y sobretodo, que quisiera verle.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean no pudo mirar el mensaje, habían llegado a la dirección en la que según habían dicho los testigos, estaba el criminal al que buscaban. Vio que tenía un mensaje pero guardó el móvil, ya lo miraría más tarde.

"¿Cómo siempre?" Miró a su compañero. Nick siempre parecía tranquilo, por muy agobiante que fuera la situación Nick siempre estaba relajado; pero esta vez, algo en su mirada ni estaba bien. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?"

"Si, es sólo… no te preocupes." Nick agitó la cabeza, como si estuviera quitando algo de la mente y salió del coche.

Dean lo miró con preocupación, como les habían dicho en la primera clase en la academia de policía, tenían que confiar plenamente en su compañero, pues cualquier fallo, cualquier despiste podía suponer una pérdida muy cara. Confiaba en Nick con su vida misma, pero había algo en él, algo que no le había contado y que le mosqueaba, algo que le mantenía fuera del mundo, en sus propios pensamientos, al margen del arresto que estaban a punto de hacer.

"¿Seguro que estés bien?"

Nick se dio la vuelta ante la pregunta de Dean.

"Claro, vamos, antes de que ese desgraciado se nos escape."

Mentía, no estaba bien, pero tampoco sabía explicar que era lo que le faltaba. No era un problema de amor, pues tenía novia y todo les iba bien; pese a que llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de su padre, había aceptado que el hombre volvería cuando quisiera y en el trabajo todo iba bien.

Lo cierto que es que no tenía motivos para estar preocupado. Pero aún así, tal vez su instinto, su sexto sentido, le decían que algo no funcionaba, que algo no estaba en su sitio y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni idea lo que era. Por eso no dijo nada, porque no quería alarmar a Dean.

"Sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que preocupe ¿verdad?"

"Claro que si. Venga Dean, no te pongas sentimental ahora que tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Dean lo vio avanzar, arma en la mano, lentamente hasta el interior del edificio. Nick era lo más parecido que había tenido nunca a un hermano, por eso, Dean siempre le había contado todo y esperaba lo mismo por parte de su amigo. Hasta aquel día así había sido siempre. ¿Por qué Nick cambiaba las cosas ahora? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y que no podía decirle?

Sin embargo, ahora no importaba, lo primero era detener al bastardo que estaba cometiendo aquellos horribles crímenes. No había podido quitarse las fotos de las chicas muertas de la cabeza desde que había visto la primera foto; incluso era difícil reconocer a la víctima allí.

Conforme subían por los pisos, sin coger el ascensor para no hacer ningún ruido, iban pidiendo a la gente que se metiera en sus pisos. Subieron hasta el cuarto, la puerta de la derecha, cerrada a cal y canto era la que buscaban. No parecía el terrible lugar en el que habían pasado aquellas horribles cosas, pero aún así, Dean se sintió mal.

Siempre había tenido un buen sexto sentido, algo que le decía en su interior cuando entrar a los sitios o cuando estaba pasando algo malo. Ese mismo sexto sentido ahora le decía que entrar en ese apartamento era una terrible idea; pero era su trabajo, sea podía ser la única oportunidad que tuvieran de pillar a uno de los peores asesinos en serie de la cuidad.

Le hizo un gesto a Nick y cada uno se puso a un lado de la puerta. habían pedido refuerzos, pero tardarían unos minutos en llegar. Posiblemente no tuvieran esos minutos.

Dean abrió la puerta de golpe.

"¡NYPD!" Gritó con tanta fuerza que resonó en todo el apartamento.

Sin embargo nadie contestó.

Los dos policías se miraron y ambos entraron por fin en apartamento. Se trataba de un lugar frío, demasiado para ser un sitio normal. Parecía que había una maldad especial allí dentro, un frío que se clavaba en los huesos de ambos y les hizo empezar a tiritar sin darse cuenta.

El piso estaba completamente vacío, no había muebles, excepto una mesa en mitad de la habitación. Las demás estaban desiertas por completo. Pero aún así, la sensación de maldad, de odio incluso, como si todo lo que había ocurrido allí hubiera impregnado las paredes, todo hablaba de muerte, de desesperación, incluso Dean creía escuchar las voces de las chicas que habían torturadas en esas habitaciones.

"¿Lo notas?" Dijo el policía en voz baja a su compañero, que tan sólo asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¿Qué demonios ha hecho ese tío aquí? No parece siquiera algo que pueda hacer un ser humano."

Dean estaba incómodo y violento en el apartamento, como si un centenar de ojos lo miraba desde todos los ángulos; se preguntó si se trataría de los espíritus de las muchachas muertas, sobretodo de aquellas que nunca habían sido encontradas. Necesitaba salir, respirar aire fresco.

"¿Te encargas un momento?" Al mirarle, Nick se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba especialmente pálido.

"¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto." Dean asintió y salió del piso, aquel sitio le daba realmente muy mala espina. Sin embargo una vez, fuera, todo cambio. No se había dado cuenta pero dentro del apartamento, se había sentido casi incapaz de respirar, pero ahora estaba recuperándose rápidamente.

Uno segundo antes había sentido como si una mano invisible le apretara la garganta, como si impidiera que el aire entrara en sus pulmones, miró sus manos que también habían perdido su color. Todo era tan extraño.

Un par de golpes provenientes del interior del apartamento lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"¡Dean!"

Era la voz de Nick, nunca lo había escuchado gritar así, desesperado. Dean entró en el apartamento, pese a lo poco que le gustaba la idea. Allí dentro no había nadie, de nuevo como el momento en el que habían entrado, el lugar parecía desierto; pero Dean sabía perfectamente que su compañero estaba allí. Sacó de nuevo su arma y miró a su alrededor, la gente no se desvanecida así como así.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su compañero, Dean decidió llamarle en voz alta; preocupado por él.

"¿Nick? Nick, ¿Dónde estás?" Dio un par de pasos dentro del apartamento y de repente, sus ojos se posaron en la puerta del fondo, que lo atraía como un canto de sirena le atraía, le llamaba. "¡Nick!" Dijo de nuevo, todavía más preocupado.

"Estoy aquí." Llamó Nick desde la habitación a la que estaba mirando Dean.

El policía fue allí y lo encontró en el suelo, pálido como si estuviera muerto, incluso parecía estar temblando como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte. Dean se arrodilló a su lado y al poner la mano sobre su hombro, Nick se sobresaltó todavía más.

"¿Estás bien? Parece que no te puedo dejar mucho rato solo, primero el escándalo en el local de striptease y ahora te amedrentas en un apartamento vacío. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez, una rata?"

Dean ayudó a Nick a ponerse en pie que mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa, contestó molesto.

"En primer lugar, lo del local de striptease no fue mi culpa, se le veía claramente a la chica que estaba allí porque tenía problemas con su padre y en cuanto a la oque he visto aquí…"

Los dos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, pues los dos notaron aquella presencia a su espalda.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí? Es la escena de un crimen." Los dos apuntaron al misterioso hombre que no salía de las sombras con sus armas. "Identifíquese."

Se quedaron sus palabras al ver sus ojos brillar de un amarillo intenso.

"Os gustan las obras de arte que he creado con las chicas. Los humanos sois tan extraños y atrayentes al mismo tiempo. Me encanta jugar con vosotros, daros formas, crear y cuando me canso, os tiro a la basura."

Dean apuntaba al hombre con aprensión. No podía creer que aquel extraño personaje, cuyos ojos cambiaban de color con tanta facilidad, hubiera hecho daño a tantas chicas y que además se vanagloriara de eso.

"Queda detenido por el asesinato de…

El hombre se echó a reír sin dejar a Dean teminar la frase.

"Sólo quiera mostraros mi trabajo, no que me detuvierais por él. además sólo llevo doce, todavía no lo he terminado."

"¿De que demonios estás hablando maldito pirado?" Contestó Nick que apenas podía seguir escuchando a ese tipo. Sujetó con fuerza su arma, pues su primer impulso fue acabar con él allí mismo.

"¿Demonios? ¿Dónde?" El extraño, como si estuviera interprentando un papel miró a su alrededor. "Ah si, aquí hay uno."

Levantó la mano hacia los dos policías y los lanzó de golpe contra la pared. Cayeron al suelo de golpe, sin dejar de mirar al hombre y por más que intentaban levantarse no se lo permitió. No podía ser cierto lo que había dicho de que era un demonio, pues tales cosas no existían. El hombre acercó, ambos se miraron mientras trataban de ponerse en piel pero era completamente imposible. De nuevo, el extraño levantó las dos manos y ambos sintieron que dejaban de respirar.

"No os olvidéis de esto para vuestro caso. Serán catorce y después mi trabajo estará hecho. Todavía os quedan dos chicas para poder atraparme." Se agachó hasta ellos con la misma sonrisa de antes. "recordadlo bien dos chicas más."

Colocó su mano sobre las frentes de ambos y en menos de un segundo, los dos quedaron inconscientes.

- o -

Después de la hora de comer, Sam recibió un mensaje, justo cuando ya no esperaba respuesta de Dean, esta llegó y le citó de nuevo en su apartamento. No era el lugar más romántico, pero le pareció una buena señal, pues Dean le gustaba y no era habitual que los rollos de una noche le pidieran volver a sus pisos.

Recordaba el camino sin problemas, había deseado poder volver allí. No se había podido quitar a Dean de la cabeza en todo el día. Sin comer siquiera fue allí, deseaba verlo y poder hablar.

El policía le abrió con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El malo se ha escapado?" Dean le miró sin saber que decir.

Fue hasta el sofá y se sentó, bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza. Sam hizo lo mismo, fue hasta él y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar e mirar a Sam, ¿Cómo le había a explicar lo que había pasado si ni siquiera se lo habían dicho a su jefe?

"¿Va todo bien?"

Dean dejó la bolsa de hielo en la mesa.

"No se como decir esto." Sam lo miró en silencio. "Hemos visto algo que no tiene sentido." Sin saber porque lo hizo, Sam puso de nuevo la bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza de Dean mientras lo escuchaba.

"¿El que?"

"¿Crees en los ángeles, demonios, en todas esas cosas?"

"Creo en dios, pero los ángeles… no se supongo que si, ¿Por qué?"

Dean protestó le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá. Sam sonrió, le gustaba la idea de cuidar de él.

"Vamos, ¿por qué no te tumbas? No se lo que os ha pasado, pero necesitas descansar, yo me quedaré aquí."

Con la ayuda de Sam, Dean se tumbó en el sofá, el joven abogado le quitó los zapatos y tras pasar por la cocina puso un trapo húmedo en la frente. Se sentó en un hueco que quedaba y lo miró.

"Nos enfrentamos a un demonio. Nuestro asesino es un demonio."

"Claro que si, ese tipo es un auténtico demonio."

Dean sujetó el brazo del abogado.

"No, ese hombre es un demonio de verdad, venido del auténtico infierno."

Un momento después Dean cerró los ojos, ya lo había dicho, un demonio, eso era un demonio lo que lo había dejado fuera de juego.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean despertó al anochecer. Seguía en el mismo sofá, pero las cosas habían cambiado un poco. A simple vista, su apartamento parecía el mismo, pero ciertas cosas eran diferentes. Las botellas de cerveza vacías que solía tener encima de la mesa, habían desaparecido, el salón estaba limpio, como él no lo había tenido nunca; incluso había una pequeña maceta junto al televisor.

Se incorporó, todavía le dolía la cabeza y se quedó sentado en el sofá.

"Ya pensaba que ibas a dormir hasta mañana. Parecías agotado."

Dean se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba Sam, con un trapo en la mano secando un plato, apoyado en la puerta de la cocina. Estaba sonriente, aunque no era difícil ver cierta preocupación en su mirada.

"¿Te has pasado todo el día aquí limpiando? Me recuerdas a mi madre."

"Tenía que hacer algo mientras dormías, no podía dejarte solo."

Dean no dijo nada, hacía tanto que alguien no se preocupaba por él de esa forma, que le pillo por sorpresa el comentario de Sam. Se miraron, había tantas cosas por decir, pero ninguno de los dos quería romper ese momento. Además, Dean no podía dejar del enfrentamiento con ese demonio. ¿Realmente había sido un demonio? En su mundo, los demonios no existían, no eran parte de la realidad.

"Siento haberte metido en esto. Ha sido una tontería llamarte." Se levantó del sofá, pero todavía le dolía lo suficiente la cabeza como para tambalearse un poco. "Gracias de todas formas, pero no quiero que piensas que soy un absoluto loco."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Te dije que me había enfrentado a un demonio y desde luego, ese tipo de cosas no existen, no fuera de los libros y las películas."

En silencio, Sam se acercó a Dean e hizo que volviera a sentarse en el sofá; se le notaba en la cara que no estaba del todo bien. Dean suspiró, pero no dijo nada; no se atrevía a decir nada, no después de haberle dicho al tío con el que se había acostado que les había atacado un demonio.

Tenía que hablar con Nick, seguro que él le contaba lo que realmente había ocurrido; tal vez se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y por eso había visto los ojos de aquel tipo cambiar de color y por eso había sentido que les lanzaba contra la pared.

"Os atacó un demonio." Dean se volvió hacia Sam. "¿Qué pensabas que no te iba a creer? Os atacó un demonio, lo se, he oído hablar de esas cosas. No eres el primero que me cuenta una historia así."

"¿De que estás hablando? Los demonios no existen, ni los ángeles, ni el hombre del saco, no son más que cuentos para asustar a los niños." Dean lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que Sam le estaba diciendo. "¿No me dirás ahora que eres de los que leen el horóscopo todos los días y tiene un vidente particular?" Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"No digas tonterías, claro que no creo en el horóscopo, al menos no en el del periódico. Pero los demonios son reales y te lo puedo demostrar." Dean mantuvo la sonrisa, aunque le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando. "No me mires así, lo digo en serio, los demonios son completamente reales, siempre han estado allí y seguirán estando mucho después de que el ser humano desaparezca."

"Vale, ahora si que me estás dando miedo. Creía que eras una abogado respetable y completamente normal y ahora resulta que te sabes la biblia de memoria." Sam acarició el rostro del detective sonriendo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. "¿Y eso?"

"Por ser todavía alguien inocente." Colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Dean y le hizo echarse hacia atrás, apoyar la espalda en el sofá y tras unas pequeñas caricias, Dean cerró los ojos. Le besó con intensidad, notaba sus labios recorriendo su boca y su cuello, aquello le hacía sentir realmente bien. "¿Sabes? Me gustaría ayudarte en la investigación sobre ese demonio y esos asesinatos."

Dean se levantó de golpe, alejando a Sam de él. Hasta ese momento su instinto nunca le había fallado y cuando le avisaba, como si de un sentido arácnido se tratara, que algo no iba bien, siempre le hacía caso. En ese preciso momento, estaba sintiendo justamente eso, que algo no iba bien con Sam

"¿Qué pasa?" Sam también se levantó, pero al encontrarse el arma de Dean apuntándole, se detuvo. "Creo que no estás bien, todavía necesitas descansar, ¿Por qué no te sientas?"

"¿Quién cojones eres?"

"Dean… soy Sam, nos acostamos el otro día y ahora intento ayudarte con el caso que llevas entre manos. Se que no es fácil de asimilar, se que averiguar que hay demonios y otras cosas a nuestro alrededor no es fácil de comprender, pero es la verdad."

Sam se acercó a él, pero Dean no bajó su arma; el corazón le latía muy rápido y tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión. Apenas conocía a Sam pero recordaba su conversación en el bar, su forma de moverse, Sam no era el tipo que tenía delante y sin saber porque, Dean llegó a preguntarse, si tan siquiera era humano.

"No des ni un paso más o te dispararé." Dean tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida, nunca se había enfrentado a algo así.

Sam sonrió, pero ahora no era la misma sonrisa que le había gustado en el bar, no era esa la boca que había deseado besar durante horas.

"Vamos Dean, no seas así. Ahora que sabes que los demonios existimos, nos podrías divertir mucho tu y yo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz."

"¿Eres un demonio? ¿Me he acostado con un demonio sin saberlo?" Dean dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás, tropezándose con el sillón, aquello era más de lo que sentía con fuerzas para asimilar, pero al ver que Sam se volvía a acercar a él, volvió a retomar el arma con fuerza entre sus dos manos.

"No, no te acostaste conmigo y es una pena, me gustaría saber que se siente al tirarte a un policía. Sam es un encanto, tengo que reconocerlo y ha sido la mejor forma de acercar me a ti. Mientras dormías, me introduje en él. Luchó y siento que todavía lo hace, pero no se pudo resistir a mi al final."

Dean creía que se iba a desmayar, ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo eso en su vida? ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado su vida de forma tan repentina? No era más que un tipo normal, un policía de New York, con una vida como la de cualquier otra persona. No sabía de demonios, ni absolutamente nada sobrenatural. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo aquello.

"Sal de él… como quiera que se diga."

"¿Y si no lo hago? No puedes matarme, porque si lo haces, entonces estarás matando a Sam y se que te gusta, lo veo en tus ojos y si me esforzara un poco más, lo podría leer en tu mente. Así que deja de echarte faroles, porque no me vas a tocar."

No supo porque lo hizo, ni siquiera pensó en ello, simplemente se dejó llevar. Estaba acostumbrado a pensar rápido y actuar todavía más rápido, por lo que tras una rápida mirada a su alrededor, vio la garrafa de agua tras el sofá. Algo en su interior le dijo que a cogiera, por lo que cuando el demonio se acercó a él, se escabulló, la cogió y sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó el agua sobre la cara de Sam.

El demonio protestó y cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos al rostro que había comenzado a echar humo. Dean lo miró desde donde estaba. No miraba al demonio, sino que miraba a Sam. Si lo que el demonio le había dicho era cierto, tal vez Sam también estuviera sufriendo en ese momento.

Apuntándole todavía con el arma, Dean se acercó a él, mientras escuchaba los gemidos del demonio, porque esa voz no podía pertenecer a Sam. Se arrodilló al ver que se quedaba quieto, completamente inmóvil, como si estuviera inconsciente o incluso algo peor; pero Dean prefiera no pensar que podría haberle matado. Con el arma en una mano, acercó la otra al cuerpo del abogado.

"¿Sam, estás bien?"

Sam se levantó de golpe y cogió a Dean por el cuello, sujetándolo con fuerza, hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.

"¿De verdad pensabas que ibas a acabar conmigo de una forma tan burda? Si, el agua bendita duele mucho, pero no es suficiente para matar a un demonio. Sam sabe cosas sobre nosotros, pero no lo suficiente, pobre infeliz, pensaba que el agua podría ayudarte. Pero ahora que me has cabreado, su ayuda no te va a ser muy útil." Apretó con más fuerza el cuello del policía y una vez que estaba de pie le quitó los pies del suelo.

Dean apenas podía respirar, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y el arma se le había caído de las manos. No duraría mucho tiempo así. Sin embargo, miró al demonio, tenía que encontrar a Sam por algún lado, tenía que saber que estaba allí el hombre con el que había pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida y al que había acudido tras el shock de descubrir a un demonio. Sam tenía que estar ahí.

"No te preocupes Dean, no vengo a matarte." El demonio se acercó al oído del policía. "Quiero que le des un mensaje a tu amigo Castiel." Dean trató de protestar, pero apenas podía mantenerse consciente ya, como para preguntar quien era Castiel. "Esconderos aquí, de una forma tan tonta, no le va a servir de nada, porque si yo os he encontrado, no seré el último demonio lo haga." Lamió lentamente el rostro de Dean y aprisionó sus labios con fuerza, haciéndole daño, dejándole sin respiración.

Lanzó a Dean al suelo y observó como su cuerpo resbalaba por el entarimado, hasta golpearse la espalda contra una columna. Se echó a reír, siempre le había gustado jugar con los humanos como si de sus muñecos particulares se trataran. Dean se quejó, trato de levantarse, pues no se iba a dejar vencer así tan fácilmente, pero las piernas no le respondieron; todavía no podía respirar y los brazos no consiguieron impulsar todo su cuerpo y volvió a caer.

El demonio se acercó y levantó su cabeza.

"No voy a matarte ahora, todavía me quedan muchas cosas que probar contigo."

Lo dejó caer otra vez, se puso en pie y como un torrente de humo salió de la boca de Sam. El abogado gritó y cayó al suelo entre espasmos. Tardó unos segundos en volver en si. Miró a su alrededor, recordaba la casa de Dean. Entonces lo vio tirado en el suelo, no recordaba lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía la horrible sensación d que había hecho algo terrible.

Tan sólo recordaba haber perdido el control de su cuerpo, que algo se metía dentro. Tantas historias leídas sobre las posesiones de los demonios y cuando le ocurría a él, aún cuando había notado una extraña presencia en el apartamento, algo realmente malo y por mucho que había preparado el agua bendita no lo había podido evitar.

"¿Dean?"

Tan sólo pudo arrastrarse hasta el policía, le tocó el rostro, Dean se removió y se quejó en cuanto Sam movió su cuerpo dolorido. Colocó la cabeza del policía sobre sus piernas y volvió a acariciarle el rostro, como si de un pequeño gatito se tratara.

"¿Dean que ha pasado?"

"Aléjate de él y levanta las manos, donde pueda verlas." Al darse la vuelta Sam pudo ver que había otro hombre allí, armado, no había escuchado la puerta al abrirse, pero allí estaba, apuntándole. "He dicho que te alejes de él."

"Tu debes de ser su compañero ¿verdad? Mira no se lo que ha pasado, acabo de despertarme y Dean estaba así…"

"¡Muévete!" Nick le dio un golpe con la pierna para alejarlo, sin dejar de apuntarle y comprobó el estado de Dean. "Espero que no has sido tu, porque de lo contrario…"

"¿Qué…"

Los dos se volvieron hacia Dean al escucharlo hablar.

"Dean, vamos Dean."

"Nick."

"Si estoy aquí. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Dime quien te ha hecho esto." No apartó el arma de Sam mientras hablaba con Dean, pero su compañero se había convertido en su prioridad en ese momento. "¿Ha sido él?"

"No, el demonio."

Nick y Sam se miraron, Nick incrédulo ante lo que su compañero acababa de decir, pensando que el golpe en la cabeza había sido demasiado duro, Sam por otro lado, preguntándose que le habría hecho aquella criatura mientras había dominado su cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam no creía en ángeles y demonios, no era una persona crédula y no se dejaba impresionar con facilidad; pero aquella noche algo demasiado imposible de imaginar le había ocurrido. Nick le había preguntado sin parar, pero por más que había intentado buscar las palabras más apropiadas para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, tan sólo se le ocurría decir la más absoluta y obvia de las verdades.

"He sido poseído por un demonio." Nick incrédulo lo miró, intentando averiguar si el abogado estaba intentando tomarle el pelo o si quería encubrir lo que fuera que le había hecho a Dean. "Se que resulta difícil de creer, pero es cierto, un demonio estaba dentro de mi, me dominó, ni siquiera se como entró en mi cuerpo en un primer momento; pero quería matar a Dean de eso no tengo ninguna duda."

"Un demonio quiere matar a Dean." Nick sonrió, en su carrera como policía había escuchado todo tipo de historias, desde las increíbles hasta que las que eran tremendas mentiras, pero aquello sobrepasaba todo lo que esperaba. "Y dime una cosa ¿el tridente y los cuerpos los llevaba incorporados o los había dejado en el infierno?"

"Vale, no me creas si no quieres, pero Dean me dijo que… ¿Sabes porque vino en un primer momento aquí? Vistéis algo en el caso en el que estáis trabajando. Dijo que era un demonio y te aseguro que yo tampoco lo creí cuando lo dijo."

Nick escuchó atentamente, mientras sentía que algo cambiaba en su interior. Sabía perfectamente lo que habían visto en aquella casa, aunque su cerebro se había negado a aceptarlo. Aquel hombre no era un ser humano, no hubiera podido deshacerse de ellos tan fácilmente. Pero, también era verdad que no creía en demonios ni nada parecido.

Sam le ofreció una taza de café, que sin azúcar ni nada casi se bebió de un trago. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó al sofá en el que Dean estaba descansando y sentó en la mesita de café. Su compañero estaba pálido, como no lo había visto nunca.

Desde que habían empezado a trabajar juntos, Nick se había preocupado por él, como si de su hermano mayor se tratara. Dean por el contrario, era el perfecto camikaze, al que no le importaba aparecer en mitad de un tiroteo o arriesgar la vida si era necesario para hacer bien un trabajo. A veces, Nick se preguntaba si lo que Dean deseaba en realidad era morir.

Nunca se lo había preguntado, nunca se había atrevido, pero había ocasiones en las que lo miraba e intentaba ver que era lo que le ocultaban aquellos ojos verdes, que era lo que no le estaba contando y porque hacía aquellas cosas que Nick nunca llegaba a comprender.

Dean abrió los ojos lentamente, se removió en el sofá y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Se incorporó, aunque le dolía la cabeza.

"¿No te acuerdas?"

Nick miró a Sam, si su compañero decía algo que pudiera implicar de alguna forma al abogado, lo detendría inmediatamente y sin dudarlo. Comprobó que tenía el arma en su sitio, cargada y preparada para usarla si era necesario.

"Sam, ¿Me atacaste?"

Nick se levantó, pero Sam contestó al policía al ver el rápido movimiento de su compañero.

"Tienes que acodarte, tu mismo me hablaste del demonio que os atacó en aquella casa. Viniste aquí…"

"El demonio." Dean se levantó pese al dolor de cabeza, acababa de recordar el día tan extraño que había tenido. "Si, el demonio que nos atacó… bueno no se si era un demonio o que era, pero desde luego no era humano." Miró a Nick en busca de una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su amigo, pero todo lo que encontró fueron unos ojos que lo miraban perplejidad.

De repente, Dean miró a Sam, por fin lo había recordado, un demonio lo había poseído a él, tal vez el mismo demonio al que se habían enfrentado Nick y él unas horas antes, no podía estar completamente seguro y había estado a punto de matarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" Preguntó al aire sin esperar que ni Sam, ni su compañero le contestara. "¿Desde cuando los demonios son reales?"

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá y suspiró con fuerza, la mirada puesta en la nada, el pensamiento; en intentar averiguar como habían llegado a ese punto.

"¿Entonces lo estás diciendo en serio?" Nick no se lo podía creer. "¿Me estás diciendo en serio que crees que nos atacó un demonio? Dean te he oído decir muchas cosas extrañas a lo largo de los años que te conozco, pero esto ya es demasiado. No existen los demonios, igual que no existen los ángeles, no hay una guerra más arriba de lo que vemos entre el bien y el mal." Dean abrió la boca para protestar, pero su compañero no se lo permitió y continuó hablando. "En cuanto a lo que nos pasó, no se, hay gente muy fuerte, igual ese tío era boxeador o algo así."

"Si hubieras visto lo que ha pasado aquí no dirías lo mismo."

Nick se puso en pie y fue hasta Sam. No le gustaba el abogado, había aparecido sin más en la vida de su mejor amigo y había sido justo a partir de ese momento cuando las historias de los demonios habían comenzado alrededor Dean.

Tal vez hubiera una explicación mucho más racional y humana que los demonios y tal vez por eso, Sam quería convencerles de que se trataba de algo demoníaco. Si el tenía algo que ver, si ocultaba algo, podía haber montado una forma de distraerles.

"Tienes razón, no se lo que ha pasado aquí. Pero se lo que creo y desde luego los ángeles y los demonios no forman parte de mis creencias. Mira Dean, no se lo que habrás visto aquí, pero yo estoy agotado y me voy a marchar a casa, si por un casual entras en razón y te das cuenta que este cuento de los demonios no puede ser real, me llamas."

Nick se marchó, sin que Sam o Dean dijeran nada al respecto. Los dos estaban todavía bajo el shock de lo que había ocurrido y en el caso de Dean, no podía creer que su mejor amigo no creyera sus palabras. Lo vio marcharse, le dejaba allí, en casa de un extraño, al menos para Nick y ni siquiera creía lo que le había dicho.

El abogado se sentó a su lado y para sorpresa de Dean, rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Los dos estaban agotados, con miedo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo fuera a decir en voz alta. Tampoco querían pasar el resto de la noche solos y menos después de lo que los dos habían visto.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, todavía no habían tenido tiempo para hablar tranquilamente sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, sobre lo que sentían o no sentían el uno por el otro, al menos no sin un demonio de por medio.

Sin embargo, Dean no quería hablar, estaba demasiado confundido con lo que había visto, con lo que había vivido y con el comportamiento de Nick con él, que lo último que deseaba en ese momento era pararse a hablar de lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir; mucho menos pensar si se estaba enamorando de aquel abogado que tenía a su lado o no.

Lentamente movió la mano y rodeó la cintura de Sam, se dio la vuelta, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, para terminar besándole, todavía en completo silencio. Se apoderó de sus labios lentamente, poco a poco se recostó sobre él, para terminar sentado sobre sus piernas.

Sam no se movió, dejó que Dean hiciera con él lo que quisiera, disfrutó de las manos que le estaban desabrochando la camisa y sintió la lengua del policía dentro de su boca, recorriendo todo su interior. Gimió y eso excitó todavía más a Dean, que sujetó sus brazos con fuerza. Le besó el cuello con mayor intensidad y se quitó la camiseta.

De repente se detuvo y miró a Sam.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Eres tu ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿Que no tienes ningún demonio dentro?" Sam se echó a reír, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cuello para volver a besarle, pero Dean detuvo de nuevo. "Me gusta probar cosas nuevas, pero acostarme con un demonio… no creo que paso de eso. ¿Eres humano?"

"¿Por qué no lo compruebas tu mismo?" Contestó Sam con una sonrisa llena de picardía en los labios.

Se acercó de nuevo a Dean, rodeó su cuello y atrajo rostro hasta él para poder besarle otra vez. tal vez Dean no recordara lo que había ocurrido la primera vez que se habían acostado, pues parecía estar bastante perjudicado por el alcohol, pero Sam estaba decidido, que después de todo por lo que habían pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, aquello lo iba a recordar como la mejor noche de su vida.

Además, desde que lo había conocido en aquel bar, Sam se había prometido no perder la oportunidad de estar con él para el resto de su vida. No podía olvidar el mal aspecto que traía Dean. Un rato más tarde sabría que se trataba del caso que llevaba entre manos, las chicas muertas por lo que parecía ser un asesino en serie.

Aún así, Sam se había sentido atraído por él, desde el primer momento en el que sus miradas se habían encontrado, desde que Dean se había presentado. Ahora, Sam tenía decidido que había encontrado al hombre por el que merecía la pena enamorarse y tal vez dejar un poco de lado el trabajo para estar con él.

- o -

Nick no llegó a casa aquella noche, en realidad nada más salir del apartamento, sintió que algo estaba ocurriendo. Siempre se había fiado de su instinto y por el momento no le había fallado. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, sentía que alguien le estaba vigilando, pero no había nadie, a un lado el ascensor, al otro una ventana que daba a la calle y en medio, las puertas de los distintos apartamentos. Definitivamente no podía haber nadie que pudiera estar espiándole.

de todas formas, estaba alerta, con el arma preparada. Se dio la vuelta, algo estaba cerca, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, solo que no esperaba que no se tratara de algo humano, si no de algo celestial.

De repente, una intensa luz inundó todo el pasillo y un terrible sonido que hizo saltar los cristales de la ventana. Nick se tiró al suelo, no podía soportarlo, aquel ruido estaba a punto de reventarle los oídos. De la misma forma misteriosa que había empezado, se detuvo.

Nick se puso en pie, aunque no sabía muy bien porque lo estaba haciendo. Levantó la vista, como si pudiera ver el mismo cielo a través del edificio, pero allí no había nada.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Dijo en voz alta sin esperar respuesta, sin saber que esa contestación estaba a punto de llegar.

Cayó al suelo como si hubiera sido fulminado por un rayo. Quedó tendido en el suelo, parecía muerto, pero no lo estaba. Su cuerpo se estaba recuperando, pero aunque algún médico hubiera ido a atenderle, nadie sabría lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y aunque no sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tenía miedo, algo en su interior le hacía permanecer tranquilo, una voz que hablaba en su cabeza, como si de repente hubiera enloquecido y le repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que no tuviera miedo.

"_Ahora estás trabajando para el señor. Él te protegerá y yo como su hijo y siervo, prometo mantener tu cuerpo intacto y lo protegeré también."_ No conocía aquella voz, incluso podía ser su propio cerebro, pero no le importaba, cuando abrió los ojos y miró al techo, se dio cuenta que no era él quien dominaba su cuerpo y de nuevo, escuchó aquella voz, solo que ahora no estaba en su mente, si no que salió de sus labios cuando una señora le preguntó quien era.

"Soy Castiel, espero que tenga un buen día."


	5. Chapter 5

"Debería marcharme ya." Sam suspiró y se acurrucó todavía más contra el cuerpo de Dean. el policía sonrió. "Lo se, pero tengo que irme a trabajar. Los malos no se meten en la cárcel solos."

"¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche? Todavía no sabes que cocino realmente bien."

El policía revolvió el cabello de Sam y le besó en la cabeza. Todavía se preguntaba como era posible que ese joven abogado que muy poco tenía que ver con él, pudiera hacerle sentir todas aquellas emociones al mismo tiempo.

"¿Sabes que eres el primer tío con el que me acuesto más de una noche seguida? Por no decir que eres el primero que consigue que pase la noche en su casa y no salgo pitando."

Había sido una noche intensa y al menos Dean la recordaba. En un primer momento no había querido quedarse, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer y que tenía que madrugar. Pero Sam era realmente persistente. Sus ojos pardos se habían vuelto picaros, sobretodo cuando no se apartaban de Dean y al final habían conseguido que el policía se quedara allí esa noche.

Cenaron juntos, era la primera vez Dean cenaba con un ligue y no podía quejarse, la comida china le encantaba y la compañía del abogado. Era divertido, su sentido del humor se parecía mucho al suyo, aunque Dean descubrió que era muy sencillo meterse con él y chincharle y hacerle rabiar. Le encantaba ver su expresión despistada cuando no comprendía alguna de sus bromas y se reía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Al pasar las horas, cuando la cena hubo terminado y la película que habían visto en la televisión, Dean miró a Sam, ambos sabían lo que deseaban, se miraron, pues ninguno quería dar el primer paso y estropear aquel instante. Dean se mordió el labio; el abogado ya le había visto hacerlo y conocía el significado de ese gesto.

Por eso, decidió arriesgarse. Se arrodilló en el sofá y se acercó a su huésped, que simplemente lo miro sin hacer nada, dejó que el abogado rozara su mejilla ligeramente, con el dorso de su mano, lo vio sonreír, como si de un niño dando sus primeros pasos se tratara y tras unos segundos de duda, Sam le besó. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar. Las manos de Sam pronto comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del policía y y las suyas se deslizaron bajo al camisa de Sam.

No era la primera vez que se acostaban, ya conocía el cuerpo de su amante, pero al menos para Dean era la primera que lo iba a recordar y también la primera vez que acabaría durmiendo en la cama de otra persona y no querer marcharse antes del amanecer.

Hicieron el amor durante horas, sin decir una sola palabra, tratando de no pensar en los demonios, en que ahora sabían que el mundo era un mundo mucho más complejo de lo que nunca hubieran creído posible. Tan solo se miraban mientras el sudor de ambos recorría los dos cuerpos. Sentado sobre el abogado, Dean miró a Sam, sonrió y se apoderó de sus labios como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Finalmente los dos se quedaron dormidos, Sam con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del policía y este, después de mirarle durante un buen rato, se había terminado por quedar dormido.

"No me has contestado." Dijo Sam mientras observaba a Dean mientras se vestía. Le gustsaba mirarle, le gustaba su cuerpo, pues nunca había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto en un hombre. "¿Vendrás a cenar esta noche? Con un poco de suerte serán unas horas tranquilas, sin demonios ni posesiones."

Dean se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

"No me puedo creer que realmente hayas dicho eso." Se acercó a la cama y besó a Sam, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte por el joven abogado. "Bueno, supongo que no estaría nada mal tener una velada tranquila por una vez."

"¿Entonces vendrás?"

Un largo suspiró precedió a la respuesta de Dean. claro que quería ir, pero temía donde podían llevarle todas aquellas citas. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había prometido no volver a enamorarse nunca más y ahora sentía que estaba a punto de romper esa promesa hecha a si mismo.

"Dean…"

¿Pero como negarse a esa mirada de cachorrillo abandonado? ¿Cómo decir que no a esos ojos que parecía que tan solo esperaban ser amados? Se sentó en la cama y Sam tan sólo tardó un segundo en apoyar la cabeza sobre sus piernas, como si de un perrillo se tratara.

"No prometo nada, seguramente surgirá un asesinato o algo peor y tenga que quedarme a trabajar. Pero haré todo lo que pueda por venir. Además, tengo curiosidad por lo que puedas prepararme para cenar."

"Te sorprenderé."

Un nuevo beso por parte de Dean terminó la conversación. Tan sólo le susurró al oído que volviera a dormir, que era demasiado temprano y se marchó, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pensando que tal vez había llegado el momento de hacer las paces con sus propios fantasmas.

o –

"¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido? Llevo esperándote toda la mañana." Dean no quería gritar, pero ya se había llevado la bronca del comisario por los dos. No se podía crecer que Nick apareciera allí como si nada, con la misma ropa del día anterior. "Nick, ¿Qué coño te pasa? Estás como en otro mundo."

Nick le miró, pero Dean se dio cuenta que algo extraño pasaba con su mejor amigo. si no lo conociera bien, diría que se había fumado algo y se había pasado con la cantidad. Aquella mirada no parecía la suya, había algo extraño en aquellos ojos, en su postura, en la forma de no moverse.

Tal vez no fueran más que paranoias suyas. Había pasado por mucho en dos días, descubriendo que los demonios, el último tío con el que se había acostado y que casualmente le gustaba, había sido poseído por un demonio que había intentado matarle y todo eso, sin saber si acababa de descubrir el amor a primera vista.

"Estaba ocupado. Siento mi tardanza." Dijo sin más Nick, pasando de largo de Dean y sentándose frente a su escritorio y miró el ordenador, aunque parecía no estar haciéndole ni caso a la pantalla. "¿Cuál es la misión de hoy?"

"¿Misión?" Sorprendido, Dean se acercó hasta su compañero. "Por si no te acuerdas todavía no hemos pillado al cabrón que está acabando con la vida de algunas chicas de la ciudad." Nick le miró, pero no había emoción en sus ojos, aquel caso ya no le importaba. "¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa? Ayer estabas deseando pillar a eses bastardo y ahora parece que te da igual."

"Dean, Nick os quiero en la calle en cinco minutos." Bobby Singer había salido de su despacho, pero Dean no le había hecho caso, tan sólo esperaba alguna reacción por parte de su compañero, pero no hubo ninguna. Incluso cuando Dean dejó pasar unos segundos, no ocurrió nada. "Vamos, chicos que los criminales no os van a estar esperando toda la vida."

Dean se marchó sólo, aunque sabía que Nick le seguía. Cogió el ascensor, como su compañero junto a él. no se podía creer que le mirara sin decir nada, como si de un extraño se tratara. Al fin llegaron abajo, Nick salió de la comisaría y entró en el coche.

"Ya es suficiente. Ahora estamos solos, así que ya estás diciendo que es lo que te pasa. Se que no estás celoso de que me acueste con Sam, porque a estas alturas de nuestras no te vas a enamorar de mi. Si es por el caso, ya se que se nos ha ido un poco de las manos y que no podemos decirle a nadie que se trata de demonios. Pero vamos, dime que es lo que te pasa."

Nick le miró y entonces lo vio, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero Dean podía jurar ala cien por cien que no estaba mirando a los ojos a su mejor amigo. de tratarse de otro día, hubiera creído que era por culpa del estrés, pero después de todo lo que había visto en las últimas veinticuatro horas…

Salió del coche y se alejó a paso ligero. Neceistsaba pensar, no podía ser cierto, no podía tratarse de uno de esos malditos demonios, porque todavía no había descubierto como luchar contra ellos. Escuchó pasos a s espalda, sabía que era Nick o quien era que se encontrara dentro de su cuerpo, pero Dean no se detuvo hasta llegar a la calle.

"¡Dean!"

"Incluso tu voz es diferente. ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Qué eres, un demonio? Me gustaría que me dijeras porque de repente no me podéis dejar tranquilo. No os he hecho nada.

Nick estaba delante de él, serio incluso parecía algo deprimido, pero Dean no se molestó en preguntar. Tocó su arma, asegurándose de que estaba allí, aunque sabía que no haría nada frente a un demonio y que lo único que lograría sería acabar con la vida de su mejor amigo. No lo haría, no le dispararía, pero al menos se sentía más seguro con su arma cerca.

"Responde ¿Quién o que eres?"

Una mujer que pasaba a su lado, se volvió al escucharle decir eso, Dean sabía que sonaba realmente raro, pero no le importaba; tan solo quería respuestas.

"Dean no lo entenderías, ninguno humano podría comprenderlo."

"Prueba, porque por si no te has dado cuenta estás usando el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo y eso no me hace ninguna gracia. Imagino que no querrás ser descubierto por todos los humanos de esta ciudad, así que ya puedes empezar a decirme quien eres o de lo contrario…"

Cuando Dean se quiso dar cuenta, ya no estaban medio de la calle. Miró a su alrededor, se trataba de una habitación cerrada, sin puertas, ni ventanas, no había forma de escapar de allí aunque hubiera querido. Nick o lo que fuera que lo estaba controlando, también estaba allí; se manteía serio, completamente serio, parecía que nada pudiera hacerle perder la calma. Dean se acercó a él, pero cuando levantó la mano hacia el policía, se quedó parado, en seco, como si sus piernas se hubieran convertido en dos pesadas columnas.

"¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amigo? Si le ocurre algo a Nick, te juro… Maldito demonio."

"No soy un demonio. Nick está bien, está aquí dentro y sabe lo que estoy haciendo. Está de acuerdo, porque de esto depende la seguridad de todo el mundo."

"¿Y como pretendes que me crea yo eso? NO tengo mas que tu palabra y después de todo lo que he visto y como Sam estuvo a punto de matarme, mientras era dominado por un demonio que se parecía demasiado a él, no voy a creerte sin más."

El extraño se acercó, Dean no podía retirarse, aunque no hubiera podido ir muy lejos. El corazón le latía tan fuerte, que estaba seguro que aquel ser lo estsaba escuchando. la mano del desconocido se posó sobre su pecho y un tremendo calor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, sin embargo, no tuvo miedo, no sintió pavor, tan sólo un absoluto bienestar y la total seguridad de que sus palabras eran ciertas, incluso creyó sentir a Nick al mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Qué eres?"

"Soy Castiel, un ángel del señor."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sintió que el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Ya había sido un shock para él descubrir que había demonios en el mundo, que las posesiones eran reales y además darse cuenta que estaba empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte por un hombre. A todo eso, ahora tenía que sumar lo que acababa de escuchar; su mejor amigo ya no era humano, Nick ya no era Nick, sino que un ángel había tomado su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Soy Castiel, un ángel del señor."

"Se lo que has dicho, pero no me lo puedo creer. Vale que los demonios existan, al fin y al cabo el mal siempre ha estado ahí, dispuesto a corromper al ser humano, a hacernos malos, a dañarnos. Los ángeles no nos habéis ayudado cuando más nos ha hecho falta, si sois reales, ¿por qué nunca habéis ayudado al ser humano cuando realmente lo necesitábamos?"

Dio un paso atrás, estaba viendo a su mejor amigo, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que aquellos ojos que lo miraban con dureza y sin la luz que normalmente iluminaba el rostro de Nick, no era el de su amigo. Pero tampoco podía ser un ángel, pues si algo tenía claro Dean era que los ángeles no eran reales, esa clase de imaginería positiva no podía ser real en un mundo como el suyo.

"Soy un ángel Dean y Nick sigue estando aquí dentro. No me quedó más opción que tomar su cuerpo."

"Eso suena asqueroso tío."

Dean se aseguro que tenía el arma preparada por si última instancia tenía que defenderse de aquella cosa. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de disparar a su amigo, pero al menos estaría preparado.

"Es un momento muy delicado Dean, no podía hacer otra cosa."

"Podías haber escogido a cualquier persona y eliges a mi mejor amigo, no creas que después de eso te voy a tener mucho aprecio."

Sacó su arma y apunto contra el ángel. Apenas conocía nada sobre criaturas sobrenaturales y no tenía la más remota idea sobre si un disparo le haría algo, pero al menos no permitiría que se acercara a él más de la cuenta.

"Dean tienes que escucharme." El ángel dio un paso más hacia el policía.

"No te muevas o juro que te dispararé."

"Matarías a tu amigo si lo haces."

"Ya lo has matado tu." No pudo evitar que la mano que apuntaba al ángel le temblara. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su amigo, Nick para él era como un hermano mayor, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, que la sola idea de perderlo ya demás perderlo a manos de una criatura así. "Has matado a mi amigo."

"Nick no está muerto aquí dentro, tan sólo he tomado prestado su cuerpo."

Dean no sabía que pensar, podía estar mintiéndole, pero sin saber porque, un parte de él creía al supuesto ángel. Bajó el arma, sin dejar de mirarle, buscando algo de Nick que todavía existiera ahí dentro. Le costaba admitirlo, pero la verdad era que no le causaba ningún temor, sino todo lo contrario en realidad, estar cerca de aquel ser que estaba poseyendo a Nick no le producía ningún mal sentimiento.

"¿Estás intentando decirme que Nick está vivo?"

"Sam estaba vivo cuando el demonio le poseyó y los ángeles podemos no ser tan intrusivos, apenas entramos en la mente del humano al que poseemos, aunque en el caso de Nick es difícil apartar algunos de sus sentimientos."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No debería hablar de eso contigo, si él no ha hablado de eso contigo…"

"Corta el rollo, acabas de decirme que eres un ángel, has poseído el cuerpo de mi amigo y ahora me dices que te has vuelto remilgado. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes separar de Nick?"

Sin darse cuenta había bajado el arma y estaba relajado, no sabía lo que era pero ese ángel o lo que fuera, le hacía no sentir ningún miedo o temor. Todo estaba bien, incluso estaba seguro que Nick estaba bien, aunque estuviera atrapado en su cuerpo. Era una sensación realmente extraña, pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía sentirse mal.

"No puede dejar de pensar en su padre."

Dean se quedó paralizado y completamente pálido. No hacía ni dos días que habían hablado del padre de Nick, de lo mucho que había hecho por intentar encontrarlo y como parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

- o -

Aquella conversación todavía estaba fresca en su mente, como si hubiera ocurrido tan solo un momento antes. Se odiaba por no haber podido ayudar a su amigo. Lo había visto tan hecho polvo ante la desaparición de su padre. Aquella llamada de teléfono a las tres de la mañana había sido el momento más difícil de toda su vida.

"Creo que no quiere que le encuentre Dean, pero le echó de menos. ¿Dean, porque se fue? Dime que tu sabes algo, te llevas bien con, te quiere como a un hijo. Tal vez…" Aunque no podía verle, Dean estaba casi seguro que su amigo estaba llorando o intentaba no hacerlo, pues la voz se le quebraba cada pocos segudos

"Lo siento tío, pero no se nada, no me dijo nada, la última vez que hablé con él, parecía estar tranquilo, no creí que fuera hacer nada así. Además, seguro que vuelve pronto, eres su hijo, no te dejará así como así."

Pero aquella conversación había sido hacía ya tres meses y por el momento no había ninguna piesta sobre su padre. No había duda, que pese a no hablar del tema, Nick estaba destrozado por la marcha de su padre.

- o -

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Su pregunta todavía resonoaba en su mente cuando llegó al apartamento de Sam. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de haber estado hablando con un ángel. En cuanto el abogado abrió la puerta, Dean entró sin decir nada y se dejó hacer en el sofá, con un fuerte suspiro.

"Veo que al final has podido venir." Dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba al policía. "Estaba preparando la cena, ¿Cómo de hecha te gusta la carne?" Dean no dijo nada, tan sólo se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y volvió a suspirar, esta vez con mayor intensidad. "¿Va todo bien?"

Al abrir los ojos, tumbado en el sofá, encontró el rostro de Sam mirándole desde arriba, boca abajo en realidad, apoyado en el brazo del sofá, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

No dijo nada, pues no sabía como contarle las novedades que habían ocurrido en su vida ese mismo día. Por eso, tan sol alargó las manos, cogió el rostro de Sam entre ellas y le besó apasionadamente. El joven abogado a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio, tuvo que agarrarse al sofá para no caerse, pero cerró los ojos en cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Dean. se dejó llevar, adoraba besarle, o más bien ser besado por el policía, los minutos desaparecían cuando estaban juntos, incluso la carne que estaba en el horno dejaba de tener importancia.

Dean, por su parte, le besaba desesperadamente, pues ahora estar con Sam parecía ser lo único que tenía sentido en su vida. Aquellos labios eran reales, los pequeños suspiros que emitía Sam, entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello del moreno, eran completamente reales. Sam era real y no todos aquellos ángeles, demonios y criaturas de las que no quería saber nada.

"Dean." Intentaba decir Sam en los pocos momentos en los que el policía le dejaba respirar. "Dean. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

pero Dean seguía besándole cada vez con más insistencia, con más devoción, hasta hacer que el abogado se sentara en el sofá, se recostara sobre él y pudo quitarle la camiseta, que ya estaba manchada con algo de grasa. Adoraba ese cuerpo, al menos eso tenía lógica. Le gustaba tocar ese cuerpo grande, perfectamente musculado que pertenecía a Sam.

"Dean, espera."

Le encantaba la forma, ligeramente ruda con la que le trataba Dean, pero necesitaba saber porque estaba tan alterado. Cuando Dean introdujo la mano en sus pantalones; Sam le detuvo, acompañante su gesto con un suave gemido.

"Dean ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?"

"¿Tan difícil es de pensar que quiero follar contigo?"

"No, si no fuera porque, me estoy sintiendo un poco utilizado para tratar de olvidar lo que se que te ocurre."

"¿Y que hay de malo en eso?" Dean volvió a intentar alcanzar los labios de Sam para volver a besarle, pero esta vez, el abogado se retiró. Lo miró con dureza, no le gustaba ser el juguete de nadie y mucho menos para que Dean pudiera no pensar en lo que fuera que le había ocurrido. "Lo siento, no he tenido un buen día."

Se dejó caer en el sofá y soltó momentáneamente el cuerpo de Sam.

"Cuando te dije que me gustabas, cuando te dije que vinieras a cenar esta noche, no fue solo porque quisiera acostarme contigo. Me gustas de verdad, quisiera tener una relación contigo más allá del simple sexo."

"Negaré haber dicho esto, delante de otras personas, pero tu también me gustas y estaría bien tener algo contigo." No era mucho, pensó Sam, pero algo le dijo que era mucho más de lo que Dean estaba acostumbrado a decir a la gente con la que solía acostarse habitualmente. "Lo que pasa, es que hablar sobre esto."

"He estado poseído por un demonio y he estado a punto de matarte cuando en realidad no quería hacerlo. No creo que vayas a sorprenderme fácilmente."

Dean acarició la pierna de Sam, levantó la vista, suspiró una vez más, para tomar fuerzas sobre lo que iba a decir, por fin sonrió, seguro de que el abogado se iba a reír en su cara en cuanto dijera aquello en voz alta.

"¿Crees en los ángeles?"

"¿ángeles? Supongo que si hay demonios tendrá que haber algo que equilibre la balanza. No se, si me hubieras preguntado hace una semana, diría que eso era cosa de fe. Ahora, supongo que me dirás que has conocido a un ángel." Dean asintió sin decir nada, la gente pensaría que estaba loco, pero Sam le comprendía muy bien. "¿Has conocido a un ángel? ¿Cómo es? Quiero decir. ¿Son como nosotros? ¿Parecen humanos o son…"

"Es Nick." Sam abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. "Bueno, Nick no es un ángel, sino la… criatura que se ha mentido dentro de él, el que lo ha poseído, si que lo es, o al menos dice serlo."

"No me lo puedo creer."

"Lo se, por eso a lo mejor, he actuado de una forma demasiado impulvia al llegar aquí. Estar contigo es lo único que parecía real. Lo siento, no quería…" Un beso de Sam en los labios le cerró la boca. "¿Y eso?"

"Quería demostrarte que soy real, que estoy aquí contigo. estamos juntos en esto." Le besó el cuello y dejó que Dean le abrazara. Sintió la acelerada respiración de Dean contra él. "Averiguaremos de que va todo esto, te lo prometo."

"Pues entonces ya podemos darnos prisa, porque ese ángel, Castiel, ha dicho que está a punto de empezar."

"¿Empezar, el qué?"

Dean negó con la cabeza, también quería saber de lo que le estaba hablando, pero Castiel no parecía el ser más hablador y comunicativo del mundo, pues antes de poder preguntarle, se había marchado.

"Desapareció sin más, no pude preguntarle."

"Bueno entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar a que vuelva." Sam sonrió. "Tenemos la cena en el horno y la casa para nosotros solos." Se levantó y tiró de Dean para hacer lo mismo. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y siguió tirando de él hasta cocina. "Además me vendrá bien, un poco de ayuda para las bebidas, todavía no se lo que te gusta."


	7. Chapter 7

Aquella noche, Dean soñó con las horas que había pasado con Sam haciendo el amor. cada momento, cada respiración del joven abogado, cada vez que se habían mirado a los ojos y cada vez que le había susurrado al oído que le quería, incluso cuando Dean no había contestado, por no saber muy bien que decir al respecto.

Todo estaba en su mente y estaba seguro que formaría parte de su recuerdo durante mucho tiempo, aquellos brazos que le rodeaban y en ocasiones parecía que iban a aplastarle, aquellos besos, largos y profundos que le hacían suspirar, como no lo había hecho nunca y aquel cabello, sudoroso, que caía sobre su rostro. Todo en Sam era perfecto, su sonrisa, sus ojos pardos que Dean todavía no había conseguido todavía averiguar de que color eran exactamente, sus manos, su olor. Todo Sam era, simplemente perfecto.

Se durmió en sus brazos, Dean que siempre dejaba que la otra persona se apoyara sobre él, se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de Sam, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y notando los dedos del abogado entrelazándose en su cabello.

"Dean, se que no es el mejor momento para preguntarte esto, porque no quiero estropear la noche, pero, tengo que hacerlo, porque he estado con otros hombres y a veces las cosas no salen de todo bien."

Las palabras de Sam resonaron en su mente de nuevo mientras dormía.

"Sam, ¿te importaría ir al grano?"

Sam sonrió y agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación para que Dean no viera como se ruborizaba en menos de dos segundos.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y se que casi no llevamos tiempo juntos. Seguramente para ti es muy pronto, pero tengo que saberlo ya." Respiró con fuerza y trató de sacar las palabras que llevaba días pensando, desde que se había acostado por primera vez con el policía. "¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?"

Se temió lo peor, tal vez estaba estropeando lo que podía ser una bonita relación, pero los reveses en la vida habían sido ya demasiados como para hacerse ilusiones ahora por nada.

"¿Quieres saber si se gustas? ¿Si te quiero?"

"Querer es mucho decir."

"Bueno, entonces no te lo digo."

Sam se incorporó rápidamente, como si hubiera escuchado un ruido extraño en la casa, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien lo que Dean acababa de decir. Lo miró a los ojos en completo silencio, esperando que el policía repitiera de nuevo sus palabras.

Dean le acarició la mejilla, se acercó a él y le besó en los labios con la mayor ternura posible.

"No se hacia donde va esto y mucho menos con eso de que los ángeles existen y todo eso. Seguramente en otras circunstancias me tomaría mi tiempo, te diría que teníamos que ir más despacio; pero ahora, el mundo se ha vuelto del revés." Le dio un nuevo beso, más intenso todavía y que estuvo a punto de dejarle sin respiración. "Todo es distinto ahora, por eso, aunque casi no te conozco, llevo en este apartamento más que en mi casa las últimas noches y me atrevo a decirte, sin miedo a lo que pueda pasar mañana, que si, te quiero."

Sam se volvió a ruborizar y esta vez Dean lo vio sin problemas, pero no dijo al respecto, porque aunque no se notara, él era el primero que estaba muerto de miedo por lo que estaban haciendo.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había abierto su corazón a nadie, realmente prefería no pensar en eso, porque había sido demasiado doloroso. Desde entonces había decidido no mostrar sus sentimientos hasta que estuviera muy seguro de la relación en la que se metía. Por eso, en los últimos cuatro años no había estado con nadie más de una semana seguida.

Volvieron a hacer el amor, casi en completo silencio, tan sólo llenado la habitación con continuos gemidos y suspiros. Al final, los dos se quedaron dormidos, su cuerpos entrelazados. Primero fue Dean el que cayó dormido, durante unos minutos Sam le miró, acariciándole el cabello con los dedos, sin poder apartar la mirada de su cuerpo perfecto.

Le había dicho que quería, aquello era más de lo que había deseado escuchar y lo había dicho sin más, le había mirado a los ojos y había sonado completamente sincero; no había más que Sam pudiera pedirle. Le besó en la cabeza como si de un niño se tratara, como si fuera su niño y sonrió, pues cuando había dicho que le gustaba, que estaba empezando a enamorarse de él, no había sido del todo sincero, pues la realidad era que había perdido la cabeza por él.

Así se habían dormido, apenas cubiertos por la ropa de la cama, la noche era fría, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles, pues el cuerpo de su compañero los calentaba a los dos.

- o -

era bien entrada la madrugaba, cuando Dean despertó de golpe al notar que había una presencia en la habitación. Se incorporó en la cama y ahogó un grito furioso al ver que Castiel estaba en la puerta mirándolos a los dos. Estaba tan silencioso que parecía ser una estatua o tal vez una simple ensoñación, pero cuando Sam abrió los ojos y también se sobresaltó al verlo, Dean comprendió que no era cosa tan sólo de su mente.

"¿Va a ser siempre así a partir de ahora? ¿Vas a irrumpir en nuestra intimidad siempre que te apetezca?" Castiel no dijo nada, tan sólo entró en el dormitorio y se situó a los pies de la cama, mientras Sam, sin apartar la mirada de él, cubría su cuerpo y el Dean con la sábana. "Porque sinceramente, ya es un shock bastante grande enterarte de que un ángel a tomado el cuerpo de tu amigo, como para encima saber que el ángel en cuestión es un mirón."

"Necesito tu ayuda." Dijo Castiel como si no hubiera escuchado lo que el policía acababa de decir.

"¿Un ángel necesita mi ayuda? ¿Para qué exactamente?"

"En realidad necesito la ayuda de los dos."

Dean y Sam se miraron, sin entender una sola palabra de lo que el ángel estaba tratando de decirles.

"¿No esperarás que comprendamos lo que estás diciendo verdad? Porque sigo sin comprender porque tuviste que coger el cuerpo de mi amigo como recipiente, como para comprender como vamos a servirte de ayuda Sam y yo."

"No es fácil de explicar y mucho más difícil de comprender para los humanos."

"Oye, que seamos humanos no quiere decir…"

"Es vuestro destino, igual que era vuestro destino estar juntos." Dean y Sam se quedaron petrificados, aquello era lo último que habían esperado escuchar.

"¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Destinados para que?"

Dean se empezó a incorporar, hasta que se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada debajo de la sábana, por lo que tuvo que quedarse en la cama.

"Ya os he dicho que no es fácil de comprender, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de explicaros todo esto."

"¿Cómo que no tienes tiempo? Eres un ángel tienes todo el tiempo del mundo." Castiel fulminó a Sam con la mirada, por decir algo que para él era tan estúpido. "No pretendía ofenderte, pero por si no te has dado cuenta eres el primer ángel que conozco, creía que el tiempo para vosotros no es um problema."

"Si las cosas van bien, no es un problema, pero cuando busco a un demonio fugado, digamos que de nuestra prisión, el tiempo se nos echa encima muy fácilmente." Estaba agotado y se le veía en la mirada, eso era algo que Sam también acababa de descubrir, los ángeles se podían cansar. "Para eso os necesito, para dar con él".

"Quieres que seas tus cebos." Dean se había puesto el boxer que se había perdido por la cama y se levantó.

Sam no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo perfecto de Dean y sobretodo fijarse en su trasero, perfectamente enmarcado en aquel boxer negro. Se mordió el labio, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Castiel, pero no dijo nada al respecto, tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse.

"Quiero convertiros en cazadores."

"¿Cazadores? ¿Qué es eso?" Sam se mantuvo en la cama, como si allí pudiera estar seguro frente a los cambios que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor, demasiado rápidos para su gusto.

Dean comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como si fuera un felino enjaulado. No comprendía nada, las palabras de Castiel, no hacía más que darle un terrible dolor de cabeza.

"¿Quieres convertirnos en una especie de mercenarios asesinos de demonios o algo así?"

"Es una forma de decirlo, aunque no seréis mercenarios, nadie os pagará por eso, pues nadie sabrá lo que estáis haciendo."

"A sí que el mérito se lo lleva otro, eso me recuerda demasiado a mi trabajo en la policía, nosotros ayudamos a la gente pero el mérito siempre se lo llevan los jefes, que no han movido un dedo."

"No tiene nada que ver con eso Dean. Se trata del bien y del mal, de un equilibrio, de la continua guerra, la que precisamente mantiene ese equilibrio. Si la gente se enterara de lo que está ocurriendo más allá de sus vidas, sería un caos terrible para todo el mundo. Tal vez no lo comprendáis ahora, pero con el tiempo os daréis cuenta que el silencio es la mejor forma de ayudar al ser humano."

Dean miraba a Sam mientras escuchaba las palabras del ángel. Aquello parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, no podía estar ocurriéndole realmente a él. El abogado parecía realmente asustado, todo aquello le estaba sobrepasando y aunque todavía no lo conocía completamente, estaba seguro que si acelerada respiración no era nada bueno.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia el ángel y con gesto serio se dirigió a él.

"Se que te corre prisa, imagino que ese demonio será capaz de hacer cosas horribles." Castiel asintió en silencio. "Pero tienes que darnos un tiempo para aceptar todo esto. Si dices la verdad y estamos destinados a no se muy bien que, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, ya sabrás que aceptaremos luchar a tu lado."

"¿Qué propones?"

"Danos dos días… tres días para comprender todo esto, para aceptar lo que tu dices que es nuestro destino. Ven a buscarnos aquí dentro de tres días y te daremos una respuesta." Disimuladamente, Dean miró a Sam, que ahora estaba tan pálido que parecía haber enfermado de golpe, se agarraba con fuerza a la sábana y todavía no había dejado de mirar fijamente a Castiel.

"No tengo tres días."

"Y nosotros no podemos decidir ahora. Quieres cambiar nuestras vidas de repente y quieres que lo aceptemos sin más. lo siento pero no somos como tu. Acabamos de descubrir la existencia de ángeles y demonios, no puedes pedirnos que seamos tus soldados así como así. Solo te estoy pidiendo tres días."

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que por fin el ángel volvió hablar.

"Muy bien tu ganas, tres días, pero los inocentes que mueran en ese periodo a manos del demonio, caerán en vuestra conciencia."

El batir de las alas indicó que el ángel se había marchado, aunque lo hizo de una forma tan inmedianta que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en un primer momento. Pero por fin estaban solos otra vez.

"Dean…"

El policía se dio la vuelta, su compañero estaba desnudo, arrodillado en la cama, exteniendo las manos hacia él en busca de refugio.

"Solucionaremos esto."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" En lugar de contestar, Dean rodeó con sus brazos al joven abogado y dejó que se desahogara, lo escuchó sollozar, muerto de miedo, temblando. "¿Por qué tenemos que ser los elegidos nosotros? ¿Por qué no podemos llevar una vida normal como todo el mundo."

"Vamos a solucionar esto, te lo prometo." Dean esperó que su tono sonara suficientemente convincente, porque su interior, la realidad era que Dean no estaba para nada seguro de sus palabras, también para él había sido un golpe muy fuerte y por mucho que tratara de simularlo, había dejado de ser, en unos pocos minutos la persona fuerte y segura de si misma, que su padre había criado.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel les había dado tres días, pero Dean no sabía como usarlos. Estaba totalmente confundido porque ahora se daba cuenta que el mundo que había creído real hasta ese momento, no era más que una ilusión que escondía mucho más detrás. Durante el primer día, permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, tal vez pensando demasiado, pero era todo lo que podía hacer, pensar en lo que les había dicho Castiel, ese destino, en el que por cierto, nunca había creído; en la seguridad de Castiel en que Sam y él tenían que estar juntos. ¿Qué pasaba si al final no encajaban como pareja? ¿Significaba eso, que el mundo se acabaría, o llegaría el Apocalipsis?

No podía lanzarles una bomba así y luego decirles que tenían que convertirse en cazadores de demonios, cuando ni si quiera sabían lo que eso significaba.

A media tarde del segundo día, Sam puso una taza de café en sus manos y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Mantuvo el silencio que había creado Dean y espero a que fuera el propio policía el que dijera algo.

"Nada de esto tiene sentido Sam." Dijo por fin al terminar la taza.

"Nunca he creído que la vida tuviera mucho sentido. Pero siempre he creído que había algo más ahí fuera." Dean lo observó con curiosidad. "No me mires así, soy un chico espiritual y me gustó siempre creer en los ángeles. Siempre estuve seguro que había algo por encima de nosotros."

"Así que crees en los ángeles. Pues sinceramente Sam, creo que va siendo hora que llamemos a nuestro amigo Castiel para que nos explique un par de cosas."

"No, le pediste tres días, así que vamos a aprovecharlos." Dean sonrío con malicia. "No me referio a eso Dean, ¿Por qué le pediste tres días? ¿Qué es lo que tenías que solucionar en estos tres días? Porque llevas día y medio ahí sentado y ni siquiera has hablado conmigo. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Nada, supongo que ha pasado todo muy rápido y…"

"Imagino que crees que no conozco y probablemente tienes razón, no se quien es Dean Winchester, hasta hace una semana no te había visto y cuando nos conocimos tan sólo hablamos para ofrecerte venir a mi casa a follar conmigo. No fue el mejor principio posible para una relación, pero tu mismo dijiste que me querías y espero que no arrepientas ahora."

"Sam," Empezó a decir Dean sonriendo. "No se trata de ti, porque lo único que tengo claro de estos días es que siento algo realmente grande por ti, puedes llamarlo amor. Sí, te quiero Sam, te quiero porque eres lo único que permanece estable en mi vida y por nada del mundo querría perderte ahora."

Las mejillas de Sam enrojecieron rápidamente. No recordaba que nadie le hubiera dicho algo así en toda su vida.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

Dean suspiró. Hacía tiempo que nadie le preguntaba lo que le ocurría. Cuando Nick estaba con él, antes de convertirse en el ángel Castiel, no tenía que preguntarle lo que le ocurría, pues como si mejor amigo conocía todos los estados de ánimo de Dean con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Por eso no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos; era lo malo de haber sido criado por su padre, un hombre que no era excesivamente sentimental y que le había enseñado a ser un muchacho fuerte. "_Si muestras lo que sientes, la gente se aprovechará de ti."_ Le había repetido John como un mantra mientras el muchacho creía.

Dean había terminado por creérselo y ahora ser abierto y mostrar sus emociones, no era lo más sencillo del mundo. Pero cuando tenía a Sam delante, mirándole con esos ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado, no había forma de esconderle nada.

"No se…" Traga saliva, le cuesta hablar, no pesaba que expresarse tal cual era él, fuera tan difícil. Pero se esfuerza, respirar profundamente y se decide a hablar. "Estoy asustado."

"Yo también todo esto es una locura, pero conseguiremos solucionarlo."

"No me refiero a eso. No me dan miedo los demonios, estoy seguro que me he enfrentado a gente mucho peor en la ciudad. No tienes ni idea del tipo de escoria que mueve por estas calles." Cogió la mano de Sam y el abogado se dio cuenta en ese momento que Dean estaba temblando.

Sam se lo quedó mirando totalmente sorprendido, no se esperaba algo así, creía conocer a Dean, estaba convencido que podía ver más allá de su personalidad fuerte y dura, la típica de un policía, pero lo que no hubiera imaginado era que Dean pudiera ser alguien realmente débil.

"Te prometo que…"

"Sam, lo que quiero decir es que… puedo enfrentarme a un tiroteo, un secuestro, todo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que esto lo tenemos que hacer juntos y tu no eres," baja la mirada, no quiere hacerle daño con sus palabras, pero no conoce una forma mejor de decirlo. "No eres un luchador ni nada parecido, yo llevo muchos años entrenándome todos los días, se como pelear, pero tu… ni siquiera sabes disparar. No puedo ni pensar que te ocurriera algo."

"Dean…"

"No, lo digo en serio. Supongo que no lo he dicho demasiado últimamente, pero me parte el alma pensar que te pueda ocurrir algo."

"Dean…" Volvió a repetir Sam, sólo que esta vez su tono de voz fue cálido y realmente romántico. Se acercó al policía, le rodeó la cintura y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. "No, la, verdad es que no lo has dicho mucho, pero me encanta escuchar que te preocupas por mi."

"Así que, dime Sam, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Por lo pronto tienes día y medio para darme unas rápidas lecciones de defensa persona." Dean abrió los ojos de par en par. "No me mires así, lo digo en serio, tu mismo lo has dicho. No tengo idea de defenderme y si viene un demonio a por mi, tendré que saber como reaccionar."

"¿No pretenderás que te convierta en Bruce Lee de la noche a la mañana? Además, no se como enfrentarme a un demonio, la última vez que lo hice, nos metió una buena paliza a Nick y a mi."

Bajó la mirada deprimido, su amigo otra vez; no había forma de dejar de pesar que le había fallado, que si hubiera visto lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, ese maldito ángel no hubiera tomado el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Era su responsabilidad, porque era su compañero, su hermano incluso y como tal tenía que haberlo protegido. Nick no estaba en su mejor momento, estaba abatido por la marcha de su padre y no había prestado atención a otras cosas. Tenía que haberle protegido.

"Recuperaremos a Nick, ya lo verás."

"¿Puedes leer mi pensamiento?"

Sam sonrió con picardía y le robó un beso de los labios.

"No me hace falta, por si no te lo ha dicho nunca nadie, eres un libro abierto. Es una de las cosas buenas que tienes, tus ojos no saben mentir." Dean mostró un gesto de desaprobación, no le gustaba nada ser tan predecible, tan obvió. "Pero no te preocupes, tu disfraz de tipo duro es muy bueno, la mayor parte de la gente no ha visto tu doble identidad."

Jensen se puso colorado y se mordió el labio. Como el gustaba a Sam verlo así, tan vulnerable. No pudo resistir darle otro beso.

"¿Me estás comparando con un superhéroe?"

"Si realmente consigues enseñarme para que consiga defenderme, serás todo un superhéroe para mi." Sam se puso en pie se quitó la camisa, dejándola perfectamente plegada en el respaldo del sofá y se puso delante de Dean. "Vamos, que no disponemos de todo el día, dentro de día y medio Castiel volverá y tenemos que estar preparados."

Dean lo miró, le encantaba admirar el cuerpo de abogado. Le parecía mentira que no fuera al gimnasio y que no hiciera nada para trabajar esos abdominales que se marcaban por debajo de la camiseta gris.

"¿Quieres que empecemos ahora?"

"¿Cuando mejor?"

Con un movimiento rápido, Sam se agachó, cogió la mano de Dean y tiró de él para que se pusiera en pie. Volvió a abrazarle y le besó, con mayor intensidad esta vez, penetrando en su boca como solo él sabía hacerlo. Dean suspiró y se aferró a la espalda de Sam, como si temiera perderle.

Sin que Sam se lo esperara, le empujó al suelo. El abogado cayó de golpe y durante un momento sintio el terrible dolor en las costillas.

"¿A que ha venido eso?" Protestó en voz alta mientras se intentaba poner en pie.

"Si quieres entrenar, va siendo hora de que sepas que no se juega limpio en la vida real y no creo que los demonios se tomen tampoco muchas contemplaciones y menos si ven que no estás preparado." Sam le fulminó con la mirada, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan en serio de buenas a primeras.

"No hace falta ser tan brusco Dean, podías haberme avisado."

Dean le ofreció la mano para que se pusiera en pie, con la mejor de su mejor sonrisa. Sam suspiró, algo le decía que aquellas horas iban a ser las más largas de toda su vida, no estaba equivocado, pues cuando creía que Dean le iba a abrazar, para pedirle perdón por haber sido tan duro, le dio la vuelta, le sujetó un brazo contra su espalda y le apretó ligeramente el cuello.

Sam protestó y trató de liberarse, pero contra más fuerza usaba para soltarse, menos lo conseguía.

"Vamos, Sam tienes que encontrar la forma de soltarte, tienes que luchar."

"No creas que no lo estoy intentando, pero me haces daño." Se quejó con fuerza, los dos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, mientras Sam seguía forcejeando para conseguir tan sólo agotarse cada vez más. "Dean, ¿podrías empezar por algo más suave en lugar de estrangularme?"

"Se que puedes hacer, además eres un tío enorme, deberías poder conmigo." Estaba seguro de ello, lo había visto en compañeros policías, estaba convencido que Sam podría hacerlo también.

"No puedo."

"Claro, ahora me dirás que no estás preparado para esto. Si nos atacan los demonios, no podrás decirles que te dejen porque no estás preparado." Apretó un poco más el brazo de su compañero hasta hacerle protestar otra vez. "Aunque ahora se que no serás de mucha ayuda para cubrirme las espaldas."

"Dean, no digas eso." Su voz salió entrecortada, entre el forcejeo y los brazos de Dean aprisionándole, no era nada fácil hablar. "Claro que te ayudaré."

"Pues, entones lo llevo claro. Espero que me mate rápido el demonio al que me enfrente."

"Joder, Dean, deja de decir eso." Sam forcejeó todavía más, pero todavía no consiguió mover al policía de encima de él.

"Es la realidad Sam, no puedo contar contigo para que me protejas, si no siquiera puedes evitar que yo te sujete." Se acercó a su oído. "Vas a ser carne cañón para los demonios. En cuanto te vean, te van a hacer pedazos, sino cosas peores."

"¡Ya basta!"

Sam le dio un fuerte empujón que lo tiró al suelo, Dean cayó de culo, pero no pudo ponerse en pie, porque Sam cayó sobre él, se sentó con fuerza sobre su estómago y apenas le permitió respirar. Le sujetó de la camisa y le miró con rabia.

"¿Y ahora que? ¿Sigo siendo un cero a la izquierda?"

Dean le sujetó del pelo y tiró de él. Sam protestó, pero no se movió. Todavía faltaba algo, lo que Sam estaba haciendo no eran más que amenazas, nada con lo que poder enfrentarse a un demonio; siempre y cuando Dean supiera enfrentarse a un demonio, necesitaba ver que podía llegar más lejos."

"No tienes huevos, los demonios te van…" Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Sam le dio un puñetazo el la cara y otro más en la nariz que lo tumbó de nuevo en el suelo.

El labio de Dean comenzó a sangrar, al igual que su nariz.

"Oh dios mío, Dean. lo siento mucho. No pretendía…" Dean se echó a reír pese al dolor, se incorporó y abrazó a Sam, manchando de sangre su camiseta. "¿Estás bien? Creo que te he golpeado demasiado fuerte?"

"Creo que vamos a conseguir buenos progresos contigo."


	9. Chapter 9

Tres días no era mucho tiempo, pero había sido suficiente para que Sam aprendiera las cosas básicas y necesarias para no ser una presa tan fácil. En lo que se refería al enfrentamiento con los demonios, Dean no tenía un gran idea sobre lo que había que hacer, pero si le había enseñado como defenderse o como quitar el arma a un adversario.

Aún así, el policía no las tenía todas consigo y estaba decidido a no quitar el ojo de encima al abogado, ya se odiaba lo suficiente por haber perdido a Nick a manos de un ángel, como para dejar que le pasara algo ahora a Sam.

La última noche, como si se tratara de la última oportunidad que tenían de estar juntos, hicieron el amor durante horas, hasta terminar durmiéndose agotados en brazos del otro. Apenas hablaron, pues no había mucho que decir en una situación semejante. Simplemente, se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el amor que sentían por el otro.

Con las primeras horas de la mañana del siguiente día, Dean despertó, pero se quedó ahí, mirando a su compañero durmiendo apoyado sobre él. parecía tan tranquilo, como si su vida no hubiera cambiado en absoluto, como si los demonios siguieran siendo cosa de los libros y los ángeles cuentos para niños .

Pero Sam había cambiado, lo veía en su rostro y se imaginó lo que estaba soñando en ese mismo momento. Tal vez estarían ellos dos, luchando espalda contra espalda contra algún demonio, en lugar de un sueño bonito y precioso en el que imaginar su futura vida con la persona a la que quisiera.

Sonrió, Dean nunca se había enamorado, si no contaba al profesor de matemáticas suplente del viejo señor Watson. Estaba muy bueno y no debía tener más de veinticinco años que para un muchacho de tan solo dieciséis era poco menos que un dios.

Pero ahora, era distinto, Sam era distinto, había algo que los había unido desde el primer momento más allá de un buen polvo o una casualidad. Más allá del ataque de unos demonios o cualquier otra cosa. Lo suyo con Sam iba mucho más allá, aunque no pudiera explicarlo.

Sam se removió lentamente y abrió los ojos mientras iba despertando. Los volvió a cerrar y sonrió, acurruándose contra el cuerpo de Dean.

"Buenos días."

"No se si van a ser tan buenos días." Dijo Dean con media sonrisa.

"Tendremos que esperar a que venga…"

Antes de Sam pudiera terminar la frase Castiel ya había aparecido en la habitación, de nuevo sin avisar, de nuevo sobresaltándolos a los dos.

"Han pasado tres días." Dijo en ángel sin más preámbulos.

"Al menos nos dejaras desayunar."

"Casi no tenemos tiempo." Castiel dio un paso hacia ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. "Nos estamos jugando la existencia de la humanidad entera."

"Y nosotros no estamos jugando caer rendidos por no haber comido bien." Dijo Dean sin alejarse ni uno solo centímetro de Sam. "Así que por ser nuestro primer día, vas a dejar que nos duchemos tranquilamente y desayunemos."

Castiel no dijo nada, había conocido muchos humanos, aunque jamás había tenido una relación con ninguno de ellos. No eran sus amigos, nunca lo habían sido, pero el policía era diferente; todavía no era un cazador y ya tenía la forma de ser de uno.

- o -

Tal y como había dicho Dean, Castiel les dejó tiempo para arreglarse y desayunar. Gastaron bromas sobre ángeles y demonios, que Castiel no comprendió y tampoco les prestó demasiada atención. Pero también se miraron en silencio, diciéndose con una sola mirada lo que no querían comentar delante de un ángel.

La vida les había cambiado, pero había sido uno de esos cambios, el que les había sentir bien a los dos. Antes de conocer a Dean, Sam sentía que le faltaba algo en la vida, una parte que todavía no había encontrado, pero que estaba allí, esperándole, llamándole continuamente. Había leído tantas veces las viejas historias griegas de la media alma que nos espera en otra parte del mundo, que Sam había llegado a pensar que nadie se había acordado de fabricar una media alma para él.

Había estado con varios tíos, pero nadie le llenaba emocionalmente de verdad; o resultaban ser unos completos niñatos o buscaban una relación demasiado seria o no estaban de acuerdo con que su novio cobrara más dinero que ellos. Nadie se había parado nunca a preguntarle si era feliz.

Pero de repente, Dean había aparecido en ese bar, el hombre perfecto, al menos en lo que al aspecto físico se refería y eso que Sam no se fijaba en eso. Pero Dean era simplemente perfecto, ojos perfectos, labios perfectos, manos, cuerpo, cabello, trasero, todo era perfecto.

Se acercó a él, bueno en realidad fue a la barra a pedir algo, pero Sam estaba allí, bebiendo una cerveza. Se miraron, la música estaba muy alta en ese momento como para molestarse en decir nada.

Sam todavía no recordaba como habían terminado en casa de Dean, revolcándose en la cama, pero había sido la mejor noche de su vida, sin excepciones y ahora sentado en la mesa de la cocina de Dean, mirándole mientras desayunaban un café con tostadas y un ángel entre ellos, Sam se dio cuenta, que daba igual lo loco que se volviera el mundo, Dean y él serían siempre Dean y Sam, juntos.

Era extraño sentirse tan unido a alguien al que dos semanas antes no habías visto en tu vida. Pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, el amor que Dean le transmitía sin decir nada, lo rápido que comenzaba a latir su corazón cuando se miraban a los ojos; todo eso formaba parte del sentimiento.

"Bueno Cass, amigo, somos todo tuyos."

El ángel se cruzo de brazos y los miró.

"¿Sabéis acaso donde os estáis metiendo?" Se miraron y volvieron a mirar a Castiel. "Estamos en guerra, pero para vosotros es más un juego. Los demonios no son como vosotros creéis."

"Nos hemos enfrentado a dos."

"Esos solo estaban jugando con vosotros. Un demonio de verdad os matará antes de que podáis verlo y más cuando sepa que sois cazadores." Dean se echó a reír, todavía le parecía excesivo eso de cazadores y negó con la cabeza. "He visto morir a gente mucho más preparada que vosotros a manos de un demonio."

"¿y como lo evitamos?"

"Entrenando. Normalmente habríais empezado mucho antes, siendo unos niños tal vez, pero vosotros sois todo lo que tengo así que tendré que entrenaros yo mismo y evitar que os maten."

"Gracias, supongo." Contestó temeroso Sam.

"Vamos a empezar por algo fácil; intentad golpearme."

- o -

Cuando Castiel había dicho algo fácil, Dean se imaginó sus años en la academia de policía cuando el instructor decía "el día de hoy va a ser ligero." Daban unos cuantos los golpes, unas patadas y sudaban. Pero poco tenía que ver con lo que les obligo a hacer Castiel.

La mitad del tiempo estaban en el suelo, asegurándose que tenían todas las costillas en su sitio y ningún hueso roto y la otra mitad Castiel los lanzaba por los aires cuando hacían la más mínima mención de acercarse.

"Otra vez."

"Cass, si lo que pretendes es matarnos, te aconsejaría que usaras un par de balas para cada uno, sería mucho más efectivo." Protestó Dean mientras ayudaba a Sam a ponerse en pie. "¿A que viene todo esto? Los demonios no van a llamar a la puerta para matarnos."

"Los demonios son capaces de cualquier cosa. Según los recuerdos que el humano dentro del que estoy posee, un demonio se metió en Sam y estuvo a punto de matarte, ¿no es cierto?"

Dean bajó la mirada, había decidido olvidar de ese momento. Se había sentido aterrado, sin saber que hacer y seguro de que estaba a punto de morir; pero lo que más miedo le había dado en esos momentos, era la idea de que Sam pudiera quedar atrapado dentro de esa cosa. La mano de Sam sobre su hombro le hizo regresar a la realidad y su sonrisa, dejó marchar los fantasmas durante momento.

Parecía que el muchacho era capaz de leerle la mente, porque sin que Dean llegar a decir nada, Sam le abrazó por detrás y le besó el cuello. "No fue culpa tuya, ni siquiera se cuando me poseyó, a lo mejor cuando nos acostamos el primer día, ya lo tenía dentro."

"Ni se te ocurra decir algo así. No me he tirado a ningún demonio, a saber que aspecto tienen esas cosas de verdad."

"Bastante desagradable para el ser humano diría yo." Sam y Daen se volvieron hacia Castiel, a veces no les hacía gracia que el ángel fuera tan sincero. "No te gustaría verle las dos…"

"¡Cass! Ya es suficiente, he dicho que no quiero saber como son los demonios. Con que me digas como matarlos, serás suficiente." La mano de Sam rodeó su cintura y lo atrajo hacia si, como si quisiera darle fueras.

"Lo haremos juntos." Dean le sonrió agradecido. "Tu solo dinos como acabar con ellos."

"Acabar con un demonio no es nada fácil, no hay más que un par de formas de hacerlo y ahora mismo no disponemos de ninguna, pero si que conozco el paradero de unos cuantos libros de magia y hechicería que podrían serviros."

"¿Quieres que nos convirtamos en uno maldito Harry Potter?"

"No he tenido el placer de conocer a ese mago, pero si conoce los exorcismos que necesitamos tal vez sea un buena idea ir verle." Dean abrió la boca para explicarle su error; pero se abstuvo, sería demasiado complicado hablarle del cine y de los libros. En su lugar decidió preguntar por los exorcismos.

"Así que seremos más como el padre Carras."

"Dean…" Sam apretó la mano de Dean, poco a poco empezaba a comprender el sentido del humor de su nuevo compañero.

En ese preciso momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe y una chica apareció en ella.

"Vaya, vaya, Castiel veo que has encontrado a los chicos, pero supongo que llevas poco tiempo con ellos y no te ha dado mucho tiempo de ponerlos al día."

"Meg."

"¿Quién es Cass?"

"Hola Dean." El policía se puso tenso, dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquella mujer, no parecía nada del otro mundo, más bien todo lo contrario, pequeña, delgada, podría hacerle daño con un mal golpe. Había esperado que los demonios cogieran gente que impusiera un poco más. "Veo que eres todo un luchador, veamos cuanto aguantas de pie y cuanto aguanta el pequeño Sammy sin intentar ayudarte."

La chica dio un paso adelante, al igual que Dean, pero se detuvo, clavó los ojos en el policía y levantó la mano. Dean tan sólo pudo dar dos paso más, antes de salir despedido contra la pared.

"¡Dean!" Gritó Sam y fue hacia él.

"Ha sido muy fácil, Cass, creo que estás perdiendo facultades."

Den comenzó a ponerse en pie, dolorido, nada de lo que les había hecho pasar Castiel hasta ese momento, se parecía a eso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Meg?" Castiel se interpuso entre los muchachos y el demonio, por lo que Dean y Sam dejaron de ver a al chica. "No tienes nada que ver con esto, te conozco bien."

"Me conocías Cass, las cosas han cambiado mucho."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Meg no contestó, volvió a mover la mano y Castiel fue lanzado hasta otra pared, las ventanas de la habitación se resquebrajaron del impacto invisible. Se dirigió hacia el ángel; pero antes vio que los nuevos cazadores se movían; los detuvo, lanzó una vez más a Dean al suelo, el muchacho ya estaba dolorido, por lo que apenas pudo moverse, pero Sam quedó clavado en el suelo.

Una vez junto a Castiel, se arrodilló y le acarició el rostro.

"Llevas demasiado tiempo entre los humanos Cass. Pero no te preocupes, pronto sabrás lo que está por venir."

Una fuerte luz iluminó la habitación cegando a Sam y Dean. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Castiel estaba en el suelo, inconsciente o al menos eso esperaban. Definitivamente, el enfrentamiento con los demonios no era lo que ellos habían esperado.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean ya se estaba preocupando por el estado de Castiel, cuando el ángel despertó. Habían pasado más de dos horas desde el ataque de Meg y tampoco era para llevarle a ningún hospital, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un ángel. Pero al final, Castiel volvió en si. Abrió los ojos aturdido y miró a ambos lados, finalmente se fijó en los dos muchachos que lo observaban fijamente.

"¿Cómo estás? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" Preguntó Dean dando un paso adelante hacia el ángel.

"Meg."

"Si, eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para dejarte KO así como así? ¿Esa tal Meg es tan fuerte como para poder contigo."

"Normalmente no, pero bajé la guardia." Castiel desvió la mirada, pero no había forma de evita que los muchachos supieran que estaba escondiendo algo en sus palabras y en lo que no decía. "No creí que fuera capaz de algo así. Estaba equivocado."

"Cass, ¿Qué es lo que no nos has contado. Hemos visto como te hablaba Meg, ¿hubo algo entre vosotros?"

"Es… complicado."

"¿Qué entiende un ángel por complicado?"

Castiel miró a los muchachos; lo cierto era que merecían saberlo todo, ahora que acababa de descubrir que Meg estaba detrás de todo aquello. Llevaba tanto tiempo guardándolo, que había mantenido al esperanza de no volver a hablar del tema. Estaba equivocado. Respiró profundamente, aunque siendo un ángel no le sería necesario hacerlo y empezó a recodar una historia que veía de muy lejos.

"Meg no era como la conocéis ahora, ni siquiera era un demonio cuando la conocí yo. Tan solo, estuvo equivocada sobre el bando al que universo cuando la guerra con los demonios comenzó. Era joven, tan solo tenía unos pocos miles de años y creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al juntarse con ciertos ángeles que trabajaban con para sacar a Lucifer de la jaula. Creo que entonces ella no lo sabía, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Cuando mis hermanos la encontraron, lucharon con ella, intenté detenerles, pero muchos de mis hermanos, lo que trabajan con Michael, no son tan comprensivos como yo y desde luego no dan segundas oportunidades. Atraparon a Meg casi sin esfuerzo y sin permitir que ella dijera nada o que yo hiciera nada por ayudarla, la enviaron al infierno y lógicamente le quitaron sus dones de ángel."

"Y ella piensa que tu estuviste involucrado en aquello." Dijo Sam.

Castiel asintió en silencio, con todos los años que habían pasado desde entonces, todavía se sentía esta terrible culpabilidad en su interior. Siempre había estado seguro que podría haberla salvado, si se hubiera esforzado, si no hubiera luchado, ya entonces, contra sus hermanos, tal vez Meg no hubiera pasado por todo eso.

"¿Y tu quieres ayudarla?" Continuó diciendo Sam.

Castiel no dija nada, pero los dos cazadores novatos conocían perfectamente esa mirada. Había estado enamorado de ella. Tal vez en una forma un tanto peculiar tratándose de ángeles y todo eso, pero no había duda que Castiel sentía algo muy grande por ella.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?"

"¿Ayudarme?" Aquel gesto proveniente de un ser humano, sonaría casi a una burla, pero en los días que habían tenido oportunidad de conocerlo, los dos sabían muy bien que el sentido del humor no era el fuerte de Castiel ni mucho menos. "Ni siquiera yo mismo se como hacerlo."

Sam se movió por la habitación como si estuviera pensando algo. "Si Meg fue un ángel, tal vez exista una forma de hacerle un exorcismo para expulsar al demonio y devolverla a su estado original."

"Un momento, ¿De verdad estamos hablando de hacer un exorcismo a un demonio que antes era un ángel para que vuelva a ser un ángel otra vez? ¿Acaso eso se puede hacer?" Dean estaba clavado en el suelo, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ya era bastante difícil escuchar hablar sobre ángeles y demonios y tener delante a un ángel que estaba enamorado de un demonio, pero lo que Sam estaba proponiendo parecía una auténtica locura.

Pero tanto Castiel como Sam parecían comprender lo que el cazador acababa de decir. Los miró, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose, parecía más bien que estuviera transmitiéndose algún tipo de información metal, que él no llegaba a comprender y por un momento, sin saber muy bien el motivo, se sintió celoso de que Sam compartiera más con Castiel que con él mismo.

"¿Qué me he perdido?"

Sam se volvió hacia Dean sonriendo, definitivamente se había perdido algo. "Aunque no te lo creas he leído más de algún libro sobre ángeles, demonios, exorcismos…."

"Empiezo a pensar que no se con quien estoy saliendo y no se si eso me da miedo."

Sam le sacó la lengua y se volvió de nuevo hacia Castiel. "Creo que leí una vez, en antiguas leyendas, que se habían hecho este tipo de exorcismos, que humanos de la época se habían encontrado con demonios que no eran originariamente tales y les habían ayudado a volver a su forma angelical."

Castiel se levantó de la cama casi de un salto y se colocó junto a Sam, su malestar había desaparecido por completo, miraba con ojos muy abiertos, dos grandes luminarias azules clavadas en Sam. "¿Dónde has leído eso? Necesito que vuelva a encontrar a ese libro, tal vez se la única forma que tenga de recuperar a Meg." Sin duda, había mucha más historia entre Castiel y Meg, de la que el ángel les había contado.

"Iré a buscarlo."

Sam salió de la habitación un momento más tarde, Dean fue tras él y lo detuvo en el pasillo. Le sujetó por el brazo y le obligó a detenerse.

"¿De verdad sabes lo que estás haciendo?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Nos estamos enfrentando a un demonio, estamos creyendo la palabra de Castiel a pies juntillas. No se, tal vez deberíamos investigar un poco más, tal vez Cass no esté mintiendo después de todo."

"Dean, se que nosotros tampoco nos conocemos mucho, pero me gustaría que te fiaras de mi instinto en esto. Castiel está enamorado de Meg, eso has tenido que verlo en sus ojos." Claro que lo había visto, porque estaba casi seguro que él miraba de la misma forma a Sam. "Y necesita nuestra ayuda. Seguramente esto tenga que ver mucho con la guerra de la que nos habló Cass o a lo mejor no. Pero yo digo que le ayudemos."

Dean sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Sam con el dorso de su mano. Besó discretamente sus labios y dijo casi pegado a ellos, "Vas a conseguir volverme un blandengue y la gente en la comisaría se reirá de mi."

"Sabes muy bien que yo no te estoy obligando a hacer nada."

"Si me miras con esos ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado es como si me obligaras, no se decirte que no."

Sam rodeó la cintura de Dean y lo atrajo con un tirón seco hasta él, le atrapó los labios con su boca, hasta dejarle prácticamente sin respiración. Le escuchó gruñir y soltar un pequeño gemido.

"¿Entonces qué, vas a echarme una mano para ayudar a Castiel o no?"

"Eres un manipulador."

Sam sonrió ampliamente y cogió a Dean de la mano para llevarlo al pequeño cuarto que a él le gustaba llamar biblioteca y que ya no podía tener más libros guardados en su interior. Dean miró las manos entrelazadas y se dio cuenta que era la primera persona que hacía eso con él, una pareja que le trataba con verdadera naturalidad, como un verdadero novio.

"Sam, lo que tenemos tu y yo… no voy a negar que me he acostado con bastantes tíos, pero no creo haber tenido una verdadera relación con ninguno de ellos. Así que dime lo que somos tu yo."

Le pilló por sorpresa, Sam no esperaba escuchar algo así de un tío tan seguro de si mismo como Dean, pero al mirarle a los ojos, vio que aquellas pupilas verdes brillaban como no lo habían hecho nunca y parecía realmente fuera de juego. Se acercó a él y lo apretó contra la pared, apoyó las dos manos a ambos lados del otro cazador y lo miró a esos ojos que ahora le miraban buscando respuestas.

"¿Qué quieres que seamos? Nos hemos acostado, lo pasamos bien juntos y por lo menos en mi caso te he contado cosas de mi vida que no sabe nadie más. ¿Qué es eso para ti?"

Si no lo conociera bien, Sam diría que el cuerpo de Dean había comenzado a temblar y para colmo no sabía que responder, por primera vez en su no muy larga relación, había dejado a Dean sin palabras. Por eso, sin esperar más, le dio un beso, lo más tierno que pudo en los labios y rodeó una vez más su cuerpo.

"Yo se perfectamente lo que siento por ti," Le susurró al oído. "pero no te voy a presionar para que digas o hagas algo para lo que no estés preparado."

"Sam, tengo un problema." Dean apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de su compañero, intentando así evitar mirarle a los ojos ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Creo que nunca me había enamorado."

"¿habías?"

"Hasta ahora y precisamente lo que me aterra." Sam se echó a reír, Dean le parecían tan encantador hablando con ese tono casi infantil. "No te rías, te estoy hablando completamente en serio. Me da miedo no saber que hacer. Para mi es muy fácil tirarme a un tío y no molestarme en pedirle el número de teléfono, pero contigo es diferente, no se de lo que se trata, pero me haces sentir, totalmente… perdido." Respiró con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. "Y lo peor de todo, es que solo quiero decirte una cosa ahora mismo."

"¿Y es?"

"Que creo que me gustas demasiado." También por primera vez en su vida, Dean se ruborizó y las pecas que hasta eso momento Sam no había podido apreciar, salieron a la luz. "Creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti."


	11. Chapter 11

Parecía que por fin les habían dado una tregua. Castiel no apareció en todo el día; ahora que ya estaba recuperado dijo que tenía que marcharse para asegurarse de unas cosas que no les concretó y Meg o cualquier otro demonio no aparecieron por apartamento. Durante un solo día, parecía que volvían a ser los mismo Dean y Sam de siempre; el policía y el abogado, los dos muchachos que se habían conocido en un bar, se habían gustado, se habían acostado y ahora intentaban tener una relación.

Sam no se fue a su apartamento, incluso había llevado a casa de su perro, pese a las primera reticencias del policía. Claro que a Dean le gustaban los perros, pero no estaba seguro de que los tres pudieran caber en el apartamento con el tamaño que tenía aquella criatura. Sin embargo, en seguida se dio cuenta que el animal era el ser más bueno y tranquilo del mundo.

Por primera vez desde que toda aquella locura había comenzado, pasaron la noche viendo una película; después de haber pedido una pizza para cenar y haberse bebido un par de cervezas. Hablaron durante horas, conociéndose, si es que todavía faltaba algo que no supieran del otro.

Dean descubrió que Sam se reía con facilidad, tenía un sentido del humor casi infantil, le gustaba jugar, hacer cosquillas y aprovechar el momento para meter mano, vale eso no era muy infantil, pero a Dean le gustaba igualmente. Por su parte Sam vio que Dean era excesivamente protector; hablaba de Nick con tristeza pero con al certeza de que lo recuperaría, que Castiel se marcharía y dejaría vivir a su amigo. Hablaba de él como un verdadero hermano, Sam supuso que eso era debido a ser hijo único y que nunca había llegado a saber lo que era tener un hermano biológico.

Después de cenar, se acomodaron en el sofá, no tuvieron que decir nada para que los dos supieran como hacerlo, Sam todo lo largo que era, con las piernas apoyadas sobre la mesa y Dean con la cabeza puesta sobre las piernas de su compañero. Le gustaba como Sam le acariciaba la cabeza, como si fuera un gatito en busca del calor de su amo.

De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y esperaba a que Sam le respondiera y uniera su mirada con la del rubio, entonces Dean sonreía y alargaba los brazos para llamar la atención de su compañero y conseguir un beso. Esos besos solían durar más que los bloques de anuncios de la película, pero les daba igual, ni siquiera estaban prestando mucha atención a la pantalla. Sin duda era mucho más entretenido enredar los dedos en el cabello del otro o dejar que sus lenguas jugaran sin para entre sus bocas.

Al terminar la película ninguno de los dos hizo mención alguna de moverse, Sam miró a su compañero, estaba deseando preguntarle algo, pero no sabía si era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Sin embargo, luego se de dio cuenta que tal vez al día siguiente uno o los dos murieran a manos de un demonio, así que no tendrían oportunidades como esa de hablar sobre ellos, con la suficiente intimidad.

"¿Es cierto eso que dijiste de que estás enamorado de mi?"

Dean carraspeó, acababan de tocar su punto más débil, las relaciones personales. Era completamente cierto eso que había dicho de que no se había enamorado nunca, porque lo que se llama enamorarse no sabía lo que era, no había sentido nunca la necesidad de estar con alguien más de una o dos noche seguidas, no pensaba en él, no soñaba con él y no se encontraba con la mente en blanco imaginando lo que estaría haciendo la otra persona.

Pero entonces apareció Sam y todo se volvió distinto, los pensamientos, los sentimientos, las necesidades, todo se dio la vuelta y Dean, el muchacho que nunca se había enamorado y que el corazón nunca le había dado problemas, se encontró con que no sabía que hacer.

"No quiero presionarte. No quiero que te sientas incómodo y si no estás preparado para contestarme…"

"Si, creo que es cierto, pero tu no dijiste nada al respecto. No se que es lo que tu sientes por mi, no se de cuantos tíos te has enamorado en la vida, si has salido con alguna chica. De repente me dio cuenta que en el terreno sentimental no se nada de ti y aún así te quiero."

Sam sonrió tontamente, mientras Dean se sentaba en sofá y lo miraba a los ojos, esperando respuestas. Le gustaba tanto perderse en ojos verdes, se parecían a un mar en calma y las pecas de su rostro, le encantaba mirarlas, contarlas si tuviera el tiempo necesario para ir una por una. Dean era perfecto, su rostro, con esa sonrisa tan embriagadora, su forma de hablar, no podía ser más sensual y su forma de ser, jamás había conocido a un hombre como él y eso que había conocido muchos tipos raros en su vida, pero nadie habías ido tan especial como Dean.

"Tienes razón." Sam deslizó por el sofá hasta el policía, como si de un enorme felino se tratara. "No te he contado nada de mi vida sentimental, principalmente, porque es una mierda y no merece la pena ser contada." Llegó hasta él y colocó cada uno de sus largos brazos a un lado de Dean. "No soy el mejor ejemplo a la hora de ligar más bien los tíos se me ligan a mi; supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso."

Dean le contestó con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se mordía el labio.

"Si, no se como es posible cuando te vi en el bar, vi que tenías el letrero de "venid a por mi" y te puedo asegurar que no lo entiendo." Lo tenía tan cerca que si se acercaba un poco más a él podría besar los labios de Sam. "Eres uno de los tíos más guapos que he visto en mi vida, si te hubieras fijado en el bar ese día, había al menos una docena de tíos mirándote y sin atreverse a acercarse a ti."

"He tenido novios, aunque cuando han sido dos no se si puedo usar el plural como si nada, pero si los he tenido, pero no han resultado ser las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Mi primer novio fue en el instituto, supongo que los dos estábamos probando, no buscábamos nada serio ni mucho menos, más bien experimentamos en la parte física. En cuanto al segundo, un compañero de la facultad, un tío que me engañó con todos los que pudo y que siempre usaba la misma excusa, decía que yo le aburría, que quería probar cosas nuevas. No duramos mucho. Desde ahí, rollos sin importancia. Así que ya ves, no soy el mejor ejemplo a nivel sentimental."

Dean se apoderó de sus labios, hasta casi dejarle sin respiración. Habían pasado unos días tan malos que ahora necesitaban un poco de descanso. Sam fue ganando terreno hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente unidos, Dean estaba aplastado contra el castaño y aunque hubiera intentado salir corriendo, jamás lo hubiera conseguido. Dean gimió al sentir como el miembro de su compañero se abultaba rápidamente y clavo los dedos en su espalda para atraerlo más hacia si mismo.

"Aunque no te lo creas Sammy, ese día eras uno de los tíos más populares del bar." Le susurró al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo.

"¿Sammy? ¿Qué es eso de Sammy?"

Se miraron, los dos conocían perfectamente el significado cariñoso de esa denominación, pero parecía fuera de lugar, como si no tuviera sentido en su mundo.

"No lo se, simplemente me pareció lógico decirlo." Terminó diciendo Dean, sin estar del todo seguro de sus palabras. Aquella simple palabra, Sammy, era normal para él, de algún modo extraño y sin sentido; pero estaba allí, en su cabeza, en su vocabulario normal, en su forma de expresarse. Sammy era algo importante para él.

Después de muchas caricias y besos aquí y allá, el cansancio pudo con los dos y sin llegar siquiera a la cama, se quedaron dormidos allí mismo, al menos el sofá era lo bastante grande para que los dos pudieran acurrucarse y caer rendidos, Dean entre los brazos de su compañero.

O -

La noche pasó demasiado rápido y el nuevo día llegó por fin, la luz de la mañana entró por las ventanas del salón y despertó a Sam. Era madrugador, pero aquel día se había dormido, debía estar realmente cansado. Miró a su lado, Dean todavía dormía, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, el cabello revuelto y las manos rodeando la cintura del más alto. Sam sonrió, era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto simplemente mirando a un amante, nada más eso, sin preguntarse nada, sin querer saber nada, simplemente contemplando su respiración tranquila, acariciando su mejilla para hacer que se despertara lentamente.

De repente, Dean se incorporó de golpe. "¡Sammy, no!"

"¿Dean?"

Sam tocó el brazo del policía y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en gelatina. Ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándole, ni se había dado cuenta que estaba allí. Tenía las manos clavadas en el sofá y respiraba agitadamente, como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

"Dean estás empezando a asustarme, ¿Qué te ocurre?" rodeó su cintura con un brazo y con el otro rodeó su pecho. Le besó en el cuello y le miró. "¿Dean? Dime que no es uno de esos malditos demonios, porque sinceramente no tengo ni idea de cómo enfrentarme a ellos.

"Sammy, he dejado que te sacrificaras por mi. Se supone que soy tu hermano mayor, yo tendría que haberte protegido." Dean tenía la mirada puesta en la pared, como si se tratara de una película.

De repente algo humedeció la mano de Sam y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una lágrima, Dean estaba llorando. Se separó un momento de él, se puso frente a él y tomó su rostro entre las dos manos.

"Dean por favor, no se lo que te ocurre y no se de quien estás hablando, porque yo no soy tu hermano, soy tu novio. ¿Querías que te dijera eso? Pues muy bien ya lo tienes, soy tu novio y no tienes que sacrificarte por mi ni nada parecido. Somos un equipo." Le dio un beso tierno en los labios, esperando así verlo reaccionar y luego otro, como si de una mama gato cuidando a su cachorro se tratara.

"¿Sam?"

El castaño miró a Dean en silencio un momento y descubrió que el policía también le estaba mirando a él, no tenía mirada perdida, sino que había despertado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Eso mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti. Estabas hablando, como si estuvieras soñando, no me escuchabas y hablabas de mi como si yo fuera tu hermano." Dean no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo el abogado porque no se acordaba de nada.

Empezó a temblar y al tocarle la pie, Sam se dio cuenta que estaba congelado. Ahora si que no comprendía nada, pero se levantó, fue en busca de una manta allí donde le dijo Dean y le cubrió con ella. Se fue a la cocina a preparar un vaso de leche bien caliente y al regresar Dean estaba acurrucado en el sofá, llorando.

"Joder Dean, por favor, necesito que me ayudes, porque no se que hacer para sentirte mejor."

"Dame un beso."

"¿Cómo?"

"Un beso, necesito que me des un beso, eso me hará sentirme mejor, porque tengo la sensación d que estoy a punto de perderte, como si ya hubiera pasado, lo notó en el corazón." Sam se arrodilló junto al sofá y volvió a tomar el rostro del policía y junto el suyo, tan cerca que sentía su cálido y entrecortado aliento sobre él.

"Estoy aquí contigo ¿De acuerdo? No me voy a ir a ninguna parte y lo que has tenido no ha sido más que una pesadilla, solo eso, una horrible pesadilla que no se va a hacer realidad." Dean asintió, esforzándose por no romper a llorar y dejó que Sam le besara. "Y como no se si me has oído antes o no, te lo volveré a decir ahora. Te quiero y me encanta ser tu novio."


End file.
